The Doctor goes to Camp Half-blood
by The Fox Freelancer
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen to the Doctor if he came across Camp Half-blood? Now's your chance to find out. Watch out as well. The stakes will only get higher.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This will be my first time actually writing a story for fun on this site and just in general. So I apologize in advance for any spelling or phrasing errors as I am not by any means a good writer. For this fan fic I will be using the twelfth doctor cause he's the first doctor I knew and overall my favorite.

It was night time when Clara approached the TARDIS. It was in the back of an alley not far from where the school was. She was still in her flowery teachers clothes with a jacket and a purse in hand. She opened the blue TARDIS door to reveal the Doctor at the main console, pressing buttons seemingly randomly and looking at the monitor.

"Hey, so what's up," Clara said while taking off her jacket and hanging it on the hand rail.

The Doctor seemed undeterred. "Um, hello," She said waving her hand.

He didn't stop pressing buttons or flipping switches. He only took a brief second to look away from his monitor.

"Yes, I know your here," he said in a stern tone.

"So, what's the problem then?" she asked.

"What problem. Why do assume its a problem," He said turning around to face her.

"Because I didn't get the usual 'Oh hey Clara, nice to see you Clara," She said in a mocking tone.

"Oh shut up," he said bluntly and turned to face his monitor again.

"So are you going to explain or keep being a pain"

"Both," The Doctor replied. "See these readings," he said pointing on the screen to various graphs.

"Yes I see them, but I don't understand them. Come on, more details please."

The Doctor glared at her. "Didn't you used to be the polite one?"

She shrugged. The Doctor sighed.

"These readings indicate that all kinds of energy are being transmitted from Long island in New York."

"Is it alien?"

"Almost certainly so. No human could possibly have access to this kind of energy in this time."

"Ok, lets go investigate then. Chop chop, lets go," she said clapping her hands twice.

"Very eager today aren't we."

"Its been a very slow day," she said while crossing her arms.

"Well, be bored no more!" The Doctor exclaimed while throwing down a large lever which activated the machine.

EEEERRRRRWHOOOSH EEEEERRRRWHOOOSH EEEERRRRWHOOSH

The TARDIS made it's sound as we were taking off. The ride was mostly smooth with a little rumbling here and there. He flipped the large lever back to its original position. The noise stopped as we successfully landed.

"Alright, now listen," He said while pulling the monitor over to a different keyboard. He resumed his seemingly random button typing. "Now this energy signature is all over the place so we can't pinpoint it. We'll have to scout around the woods and search for it's source." After he finished talking he walked away from the keyboard and pulled out some kind of device and some tools from his pocket and began to fiddle with it.

"So, now your just keeping random bits of technology in your pockets. Can't wait to see what you'll pull out next. I hope it's a rabbit."

"I don't do tricks," he said without looking away from the gizmo. "If you must know it's a quantum energy locater device. I'm trying to re-calibrate it so we can track the energy signature.

"Its funny how you have strangely specific devices for every scenario," Clara commented.

The Doctor looked up to face her. "And do you know what else is funny? What the look on your face will be when I throw you out of the TARDIS so I can finish my work in peace."

Clara just stared at him. Surely he wouldn't, it was just an empty threat. But she felt that she shouldn't push her luck. After having a staring contest with him she finally threw her arms up in surrender.

"Fine, I'll shut up," She exasperated. "I'll just be sitting here." She sat down in the nearest seat.

"Thank you," he said while returning to work. "And...there, got it. See was it really that hard?"

Clara ignored him trying to end this immature behavior. The Doctor walked down the stairs and threw the door open with his device in hand. Clara followed him out and closed the door behind him. The Doctor looked at the device and held it out as he was doing a sweep around the TARDIS. It made a loud beep and from Clara could see, an arrow pointing to the direction of the source.

"It got something!" The Doctor yelled to Clara from behind the TARDIS. "This way!" The doctor ran off with Clara close by. They ran through the woods as fast as they could while trying to avoid trees and thorns on vines. The Doctor kept his nose in the devices screen only looking up every moment or so to ensure he would not hit anything. They stopped at a small ditch. Nearly out of breath they panted while The Doctor fiddled with the device again.

"Just lost the signal...give it a minute," he said while still panting. "Got it." He immediately started to run again and attempted to jump over the small ditch only to suddenly stop mid-jump and fall in it. Clara was right behind him and about to make the jump herself when she witnessed the Doctors fail. Confused she asked the only logical question.

"What happened and what did you do?" She couldn't help but smile a little as what had just happened was a bit humorous.

The Doctor got up, brushed off some leaves and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. When he activated it the end light up blue and made a constant high pitch sound. He began to wave it left to right, scanning it.

"I'm not sure. Some kind of, invisible force field it appears."

"Is there a way to bypass it?"

"Of course. There's always some kind of weakness or glitch somewhere. I'm just the only one clever enough to find it." He continued scanning the force field with his screwdriver.

Roar

There was a faint roar in the distance.

"Did you hear that, somethings out there." Clara said

"Yes, I can hear too. I'm deaf you know."

"Just please hurry. I do not want to be here when it comes," she said getting more anxious.

"What makes you think it's coming for us anyway, huh. It could be doing a million other things."

ROAR!

It was much louder and she could feel the ground vibrating from the massive beast foot steps. She heard the sound of creaking trees as whatever it was continued to push it's way through the forest in their direction.

"Clara, I think it's coming for us."

He frantically turned back to continue scanning the invisible wall, hoping to find a way in before the creature reaches them. The vibrations in the ground grew stronger as the creaking and cracking of tree grew nearer as well.

"Any time now!" Clara yelled.

"Don't rush me!" He yelled back.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't wait on the Doctor much longer without becoming somethings new chew toy, but she also couldn't just abandon him either. He was her friend and she would stay by him through everything, even death. She grabbed a large stick, ready to smack whatever would emerge from the woods. This was more of a last ditch effort to buy the doctor enough time so that maybe at least he could save himself. The rumbling in the ground grew so strong she was having trouble standing and leaned on a tree for support. Right before it had a chance to show its face she felt that someone had grabbed her arm.

"I got it. Drop the stick, and run," The Doctor stated.

She promptly dropped the stick and let the Doctor drag her along by her arm. She looked back and saw what hideous creature had emerged. It nothing that Clara had ever seen. It appeared to have a lions head, some other animal as its body, and a serpent like tail. It was huge, at least the size of a school bus. When it opened its mouth all that came out was a ear piercingly loud roar and streams of fire. She looked back towards the doctor and where the barrier was. The creature was gaining fast and was right on their heels. Right before they reached where the barrier was the Doctor activated his sonic screwdriver once more and aimed it at the barrier. For a moment the invisible barrier became visible as a green tinted transparent wall which almost immediately split open a hole large enough for us to run through. The creature was only a few feet away from us when it breathed fire again. The flames so close part of her shoulder caught fire. They were so close to the barrier that they jumped through last minute as the creature leapt for them. With the doctor on the other side of the border it immediately closed in time for the creature to get a face full of nothing but disappointment and pain. Clara just laid there on the floor in some leaves and relaxed for a minute to let what happened sink in, and to put the fire out before it started to burn her or start other fires.

"Good show Doc," She said while standing up.

"Yeah well, you do know how I like to make an entrance," he chuckled.

The creature was still pacing around the barrier and clawed at it.

"So where do you think its from?"

"Not sure, but I think I do know what it is."

"And what is that?"

"A chimera."

"A what?"

"Oh come on now, surely you know what that is. Your a teacher for crying out loud."

"I don't specialize in alien things."

"What about the TARDIS."

"Except that," she corrected herself. The chimera still hasn't given up as if more clawing and fire breath would help it penetrate the barrier.

"Just please tell me what a chimera is."

"A chimera is something in mythology about a beast that's part lion, goat, and serpent that breather fire."

"Yeah, I can tell," she said looking back at her scorched shoulder. "If its in mythology then its no wonder I never heard about it. mythology is dumb and a waste of time."

"What, how could you say that. Your a teacher, aren't you supposed to be able to...teach kids stuff."

"Yes indeed I am supposed to teach them 'stuff'." she said making quotes with her hands. "But mythology isn't relevant in todays world. I need to spend my time actually teaching them stuff they actually need to know. Not some random folk lore about fictional people in Greece doing wild things and dying."

"Hmm, well then looks like your at a disadvantage cause that was clearly a traditional chimera so who ever it is that's doing this is clearly a fan," he said smiling. "I must say I'm impressed."

"Don't admire them, they nearly killed us."

"Yes, but do you have any idea how hard it is to genetically create something from scratch like that."

Clara sighed. "Can we just please get back to the mission already," She said turning away to walk further in the woods.

The doctor threw up his arms in exasperation and followed her with his device back in hand. As he met back up with Clara he was talking about the device and pointing her in the direction of the arrow when a different kind of arrow was fired at their feet. Both the Doctor and Clara stopped dead in their tracks.

"Um, hello? Could you not fire those at us please that would be greatly appreciated."

A second warning shot was fired at their feet from behind. Both of them flinched while trying to search for the archer in the trees.

"So doctor what's your great and brilliant plan now?"

"Well-"

"Your plan should be to shut your mouth!" said a weird armored girl emerging from the brush. She had some other friends with her, all fully armored and armed with swords and shields.

"Oh, hello really loud and annoying girl," The Doctor said. All he got in response was a death glare.

"Surround them," she ordered. The several soldiers immediately complied. The weirdest part was that they didn't even look like soldiers. They were all kids. The oldest one looked maybe eighteen. And the one giving them orders didn't appear to be any older than sixteen.

"Sorry, but, could you please explain what's happening?" Clara asked. The loud annoying girl walked to her.

"I am Clarisse, daughter Ares."

Clara just stared at her blankly. "Is that, supposed to mean anything?"

"Its mythology again," The Doctor chimed in. "Ares in the god of war. In greek myth there are several gods like this. They don't know how to explain scientific phenomenon so they created these deities and attributed it to them."

Clarisse walked up to him and gave him a massive punch to the gut. "How dare you disrespect my father!" she yelled while the Doctor grabbed his stomach and fell to his knees in pain.

"Wow. for a little kid, you got a big punch." That comment only led to him being smacked again in the face. "I don't like your attitude!" She yelled while grabbing his hair.

"Um doctor, I think now is a good time for you to not to talk at all," Clara hinted.

"But I like talking, its what I do. I always talk my way out eventually."

"Perhaps not this time."

Meanwhile Clarisse looked like all she wanted to do was slit our throats. She drew her sword and pointed it at the doctor.

"One more word out of you and I'll see to that you never talk again."

He just chuckled. At first everyone had a confused expression on their faces and looked to Clara.

"Oh, uh, he just finds death...hilarious."

"What sick madman would find death funny?" one of the boys that were surrounding them said.

"That madman right there," she said gesturing to the Doctor still on his knees. He got up on his feet, still smiling.

"On the ground now." Clarisse ordered.

He put on his best 'I'm deadly serious face' and went on. "No I will not. You will stand down lest you feel the wrath of the gods."

The kids surrounding him looked more confused now than ever while Clara silently did a face palm in the background. One of the kids in the group called him out.

"You are no god."

"Oh am I? Behold, the might and power of the gods," he said pulling out his sonic screwdriver. Activated it and pointed it directly in the sky. The sky light up with the transparent green color that the small patch of the barrier had before when we altered it. He was making the dome of the force field visible hoping it would be a significant sign to them that he has power over them, hence being a god.

"This is a lot of trouble to go through to avoid being beaten up," Clara muttered to herself.

"I am the Doctor, god of the stars and space, and you will bow to me!" He exclaimed. "All who disobey will go through the most agonizing punishment their is and suffer greatly."

The entire group of kids did seem a bit scared and confused as to what was happening. Probably trying to remember if their really was a star god or if he was making it up. The only one who was not phased was Clarisse who promptly walked over and punched him in the jaw knocking him out.

"And I am Clarisse, daughter of Ares and I will not be fooled by your tricks you wrinkly bag of excuses and bones."

The green tinted dome quickly vanished again. After everything was settled Clarisse went over to berate the other kids about being idiots. Saying how stupid they were even considering the possibility of a star god existing. While the kids were busy arguing over the conflict Clara decided to try to drag the Doctor out and away from them. She was far too noisy especially with so many leaves rustling loudly with every step and was discovered nearly immediately. Clarisse pounced on her grabbing her by the throat.

"Get some rope. We have a prisoner."

They tied her and the doctor up by their hands.

"Take the old star freak to the holding cell." Clarisse said. "I'm taking the girl to Chiron's office for interrogation."


	2. Clara's interrogation

Needless to say the adventure so far has not been so enjoyable. Clara had been chased through the woods, nearly eaten by some giant lion faced monster. And now she has smoldering in the summer heat while being yanked and pushed around by a loud violent armored girl and her friends, with her hands tied up. They escorted Clara through the woods, keeping a firm grip on her arm. She had already lost track of the Doctor. He was dragged off by other kids elsewhere, so now Clara was completely alone with a mentally unstable weirdo. We hiked through the woods for what felt like hours, but in reality were only minutes. I emerged from the brush to see rather nice looking, but very oddly built, cabins.

"Nice place you got here," Clara said. She gazed over the beutiful landscape. In the backgroung she saw various groups of kids also in armor with swords. Other groups appeared to just be having fun or playing games.

"Whats this place called?" asked Clara.

Clarisse walked up to her. "To us, home. To you, Tartarus." She turned around and continued walking.

Claras gave an confused expression. "Tartar souce?"

Clarisse stopped dead in her tracks and turned back around. She glared daggers at Clara.

"No, it's Tartarus."

Clara was even more confused. "Tarta rus? Whats that?"

"NO! Its one word! Tartarus!" She yelled

Clara stared at her blankly. "I have literally, no idea what your talking about." She said, shaking her head.

Clarisse facepalmed. She walked up to her, grabbed her arm and forcefully tugged her along the path with her.

"Never mind. We dont have time for this foolishness. I will be able to finish you myself soon enough."

We continued down the path and walked by several other groups of kids. They all either stared at me or glared. I would have to try to escape soon. Clearly I wasnt welcome. It seems as though the only reason I'm alive is because they want to know how I bypassed their security system before killing me. After we walked passed all the groups of kids and the cabins we came across a much larger building. I tried to ask a few more questions about this place like 'did you build all this,' 'how did no one know this place was here,' and 'why there was blood thirsty lion faced monster.' All I got was a slap and silence.

We approached the building, walked up the stairs and through the front door. My arm was getting sore from her constant tight grip. After entering I was led to a office where I was forcibly sat down in a chair. Clarisse and two other kids had rope which they used to tie my arms and legs to the chair. They left the room afterwards but before Clarisse shut the door behind them she said.

"Stay put and dont try anything. I have two of my best fighters guarding the door. If they hear so much as a cricket they will slay you."

"Thanks for the advice. I much prefer to not be slayed."

Clarisse gritted her teeth. "No talking either. Chiron will be here soon to decide your fate. Not that there are many options for you."

Clarisse slammed the door shut. Clara just sat there, tied up, thinking of a way out. The ropes were far too tight to wiggle out of. Clarisse made sure of that. Even if she could she was warned that guards wouldnt hesitate to kill her right at the door. One false move would mean her doom.

A few moments passed. The door opened, but who or what came out was very surprising. It was a half man half horse creature. Unlike the chimera Clara had actually heard of these kinds of creatures from her students in class.

"Your a centaur?" she asked.

He paced around Clara while examining her.

"Indeed, I am" he said while stroking his beard.

All Clara could give in reply was a smile and a chuckle.

"You think this is funny," he said in a serious tone.

She nodded.

"How so?"

"Its just, I got to be dreaming or hallucinating cause there is no way you really look like that. I mean, I've faced some pretty crazy creatures and been to even crazier places but this...this has to be a dream"

"And why is that?"

"Cause this is a fairytale. The only way this would be possible is if you were the result of an aliens genetic hybrid experiment."

"So you say this is a fairytale, but what you said is just as much of a fairytale."

"Except what I said is true and actually possible."

Chiron put his hand up to his forehead. "I'm done argueing. I just want to know what you are."

"Im human," she said plainly.

Chiron let out an exasperated sigh. "But thats not possible. No human has or ever will breach this camp, so you are not human. You are either a demigod, or something else."

Clara gave him her confused expression. "Whats a demigod."

Chiron hit his desk with the palm of his hand. "The amout of your stupidity astounds me!"

"Hey, its ignorence, theres a difference"

Chiron stood by his desk for a moment in silence. Deciding whether or not continueing the interrogation would be beneficial or if he should dispose of her. After another quick moment he made his decision.

"You see, humans cant just wonder in here by accident and you dont smell like a demigod. So im afraid I must eradicate you before you do anything to harm us."

Clara was instantly filled with fear. She then began to struggle to hopefully escape the rope but to no avail.

"Wait, you said you could smell me I should smell like a human right? So you know im telling the truth."

"As i said no human could come here."

"Then what could I possibly be!" I yelled

"I'm not sure. I've seen too much bloodshed to risk anyone else in my camp."

"So your solution to a problem you dont understand is to kill me!"

"I'm sorry, we have clever foes. We cannot take anymore chances."

Chiron unsheathed his sword. He directed it at Clara and walked tawords her. She began to struggle again, still to no avail.

"Wait I can tell you how I got in, just let me explain."

He hesitated. "we will obtain our answeres from the gray haired human. he is obviosly much more important and smart. you are merely his pawn."

Clara felt slightly offended. They were partners and dear friends. Now however is not a good time to talk about that to an angry centaur with a sword close to your head.

"But if you kill me he will never say anything. He is not unreasonable, ask him nicely he will explain. Kill me, he will make this place burn."

"Is that a threat!" he roared.

"No, its just what will happen. Im trying to help you. Dont believe me? Kill me, and take your chances that way."

Chiron lowered his sword and contenplated his options. After a moment he sheathed his sword.

"Very well, you will live for now. But you will be guarded at all times. One wrong step you will be swiftly and instantly executed."

"Sounds fair," she said smiling. Chiron then left the room.

"So I'm spending the night here I guess," she muttered to herself.

Clara then heard a light tapping on the window to her right. She looked over to see the Doctor and two other teenage kids. One was a dark haired boy while the other was a blonde girl. The Doctor stood behind them, waving at her through the window. He gestured to them to back up and pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Once activated the tip light up blue and made its high pitched noise. The glass immedietely shattered around them. It was at that time I decided to share my crucial information.

"There are guards at the door!" I yelled.

Sure enough two guards in full armor came bursting through the door with swords drawn. The two kids frantically climbed through the broken window to defend me when the Doctor activated his screwdriver again. This time it was aimed at the guards hands. Sparks flew and they dropped their weapons one at a time. This gave them enough time to finish climbing down and rush the guards before they had a chance to regain their weapons. The boy pulled out a bronze sword from semmingly nowhere and was hitting the guard in the face with the hilt until he passed out. The girl pulled out a dagger and stabbed the other guard in the leg through a chink in the armor while covering his mouth so the screams dont alert anyone. The boy then came around and smacked him with the flat surface of his sword hard enough to knock him out. The boy and girl then ran over to me and frantically untied my arms and legs. The Doctor meanwhile was still outside gesturing for us to hurry up. While they are untieing me I decided to ask a few questions.

"Who are you two exactly?"

"I'm Percy, this is Annabeth," he said without looking away from the rope.

"We must hurry, who knows how many people heard that." chimed in Annabeth. "And we have to get you and the Doctor out now."

"While I appreciate the help I must ask, why?"

"No time to explain now. We'll talk later," said Percy.

Seconds later, all the rope was succesfully untied and I was free. After which the three of us dashed for the window to finish our escape.

Authors note: One quick question. Do you want me to continue the story or show the Doctors side of what happened to him leading up to this. It's not dire to the story but if your interested let me know.


	3. Retrieving Clara

The Doctor woke up on the cold hard floor. His jaw and head were aching from the puch carrise had given him. He rubbed the side of his face that ached the most before standing up to evaluate his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of make shift cell. The walls were stone with rough edges while the door seemed to be solid metal with only one small barred window.

"They seemed to have turned this small cave structure into a prison cell." He said outloud. "Though I must say for a rag tag team teenagers they did a fair job." He said while walking up to the door to examine it. He knocked on the door and tested it in various places, determining the sturdyness and worksmanship.

"This appears to be solid steel. Now, I'm not entirely sure how these kids had the capability and knowledge to craft this masterpeice unless the kids we encountered were just the expendable guarding patrol, they definately have the attitude for it. For some reason there appears to be a severe shortage of adults here. Whether or not if they are prepared for anything you dont just send teenagers off to the woods to fight off monsters without at least soemone to supervise them. So either the people here are really really reckless, or something really really fishy is going on here. Would'nt you say Clara."

He turned around expecting to see her, however no one else was there.

"Oh, your not here. I was wondering why it was so quiet"

He reached into his pocket for the sonic screwdriver which wasnt there. He then patted all his coat and pants pockets frantically looking for it until he realized he was holding it when he was punched out. Either it was lost in the woods or someone else had it, he truly was trapped.

"Wait! Hello! Someone!," he yelled. "I swear if anyone so much as touches her I'll burn this camp to the ground, you hear me!"

He began searching the cell for anything left behind that may assist him in his escape. He flipped over rocks, reached through cracks and holes, and brushed through piles of dead leaves.

"You won't find anything in there, and you can't get out, it's perfectly secure," said a voice that came from outside.

"This may surprise you, but I have succesfully escaped from far more complex and deadly prison cells before." he said while still rumaging through dead leaves. The leaves now littered his coat and hair.

"What do you want anyway, you came all the way out here and disobeyed your leader to see me so you must want something."

"How do know we disobeyed anyone or that we want anything?"

"We? So your not alone, got someone else with you do you."

"Yes he does, I'm his friend." said a female voice

"Great, good, its good to have friends, but not good I'm still stuck in here so are you going to let me out or not cause if not your wasting my time." He said while reaching his arm down a large crevice in the wall.

"Lets start with intoductions, Im Annabeth and this is Percy."

"I'm the Doctor," he replied. He could feel something inside the crevice. With one last shove he was able to reach and grab it. He carefully and silently pulled it out. It was a sword, its blade was a shiny glistening bronze.

"What is this cell used for anyway," the Doctor asked

"We use this to lock up our prisoners for a game we play call capture the flag. The Hephaestus cabin recently put this together to give our team the edge." Replied Percy.

"Why do you wanna know," asked Annabeth.

"No reason." He said while staring at the blade.

"So are we going to get to the point cause if not im going to take a nap."

"We want to help you and your friend leave," said Annabeth.

"Why though? You must have one heck of a reason to become a traiter to your people."

"If what we think is true we have to do this or their wont be any of our people to come back to," said Percy.

"Explain," the Doctor said bluntly.

"About a day ago Percy found this tape recorder on his porch. It only had one track on it and it was you telling us to realease you so you could avert a crisis only you could avert."

"Sounds like something I would say," he said while twirling the sword around like a toy. "Did it also mention I'm a time traveler?"

"Yes, it even predicted when my seat would break, while I was sitting in it. It was as creepy as much as it hurt my back," said Annabeth.

"Alright then, we will have to go back to the tardis. I'm not even sure what I'm up against yet. The first step is getting me out of here so I hope you also brought the key."

"I bring my own keys," said Annabeth. She took out her hair clip and attempted to pick the lock.

The Doctor could hear the clicking and skratching sounds of the clip as she was picking it. Seconds went by and the door was succesfully picked. Percy and Annabeth pulled the door open as it creaked and groaned loudly. The Doctor walked out with the sword as a cane, which he reluctantly tossed to Percy.

"Here kid, keep it, merry Christmas."

Percy just stood there confused. "Wait, what, but how did you, where did this come from"

"Someone hid it there, watch out for cheaters. Now onto step two, where's Clara."

"She was sent to the big house for interogation," said Annabeth.

"Alright then, take me to it."

"We can't, its across the camp. everyone would see you," said Percy

Annabeth smiled, "I have an idea. We will dress him up as Dionysus."

"What, that will never work," objected Percy.

"He's already a grouchy old guy now all we have to do is dress him up in a trenchcoat, a large hat, and maybe some sunglasses. That could work."

"No, I still don't think so."

"Who's the smart one here"

"Apparently not you."

"Shut up seaweed brain, like you could ever effectively pull anything off without me!"

Percy was about to raise his voice in frustration, and was ready to lash back at Annabeth when he noticed the Doctor was missing.

"Um, where'd he go?"

It was as if all their anger had been diffused. They began searching frantically for where he had gone. From up a small hill Percy spotted him.

"Hey, wait up." Percy and Annabeth immediately raced after him up the hill.

"Sorry, but I have more important things to do rather than listening to your petty fights."

"But you won't make it out here by yourself." said Annabeth

"Yes I can."

Percy and Annabeth just stared at eachother, what was this madman thinking. He drops in from nowhere, gets thrown in prison, and he thinks he can just walk around without any consequnces? They continued to follow behind the Doctor through the woods. It was only a short walk back to then camp, it would'nt be long until they encountered someone. Only a few more seconds passed before they heard someone yell "HEY, OVER THERE!" from across the woods. They peered through the brush to see a group of three kids rushing towards them.

"Oh look, some of your friends have come to greet us," said the Doctor.

"Quite the opposite," said Percy.

"These are the guards we lied to, we sent them on a goosechase to keep them busy while we talked to you."

"We should really run now," chimed in Percy.

"That is what I do best anyway," replied the Doctor, as he quickly turned and sprinted away. Percy and Annabeth ran right behind him. They zig zagged through the brush and trees, trying to lose them but to no avail. They were surprisingly faster than them, even in their armor. It was clear to everyone that they had no chance out running them. The Doctor quickly resorted to to a more tactical method of escaping them, even if it meant knocking them out. He hid behind a tree and picked up a thick log he could barely hold and waited for them to come down the path. Once he could here the rustling of the leaves he threw the log over with all his strength and body weight and smacked the armored kid in the face. His nose was broken and bloody. Annabeth and Percy had a similar idea and teamed up to accomplish a double take down. Soon all the armored kids were on the ground, bloody and some unconcious.

"Here, take this. I already have a sword you'll need it," offered Percy. He held out the sword to the Doctor.

"No thanks, I dont use swords, or any other weapon." replied the Doctor.

"I do however use this," he said, while pulling the sonic screwdriver that was sticking out of one of the unconcious kids pockets. "My good old sonic screwdriver," he chuckled.

"A what?," asked Percy.

"I'll explain later, lets get going." He immediately turned and continued down the path at an expedited pace. Percy and Annabeth followed behind him. A few moments passed until they finally reached the camp.

"Thats the big house right there," pointed out Annabeth. It was across the flat and clear landscape with a few other buildings and several groups of kids wondering about. There was no way they could cross over to the big house without being seen. They are currently hiding behind some brush at the tree line, deciding their next best move. Percy was muttering on about how to best make a distraction or a way to lure everyone away. While Annabeth was talking about how her disguising the Doctor as Dionysis could work and how to pull it off. Meanwhile the Doctor was off to the side watching them muttering to themselves which quickly escalated into another fight. They were restraining themselves from yelling as to not give away their hiding spot, but were whispering really harshly towards eachother.

"Do you fight like this often?," the Doctor chimed in. They both stopped and looked at him.

"Cause if you can't stop this now you would have better luck fighting a dalek."

They looked at him in confusion. Neither of them knew what he was talking about, but they did know it was meant as an insult. They then scowled at him.

"Hey don't look at me like that. I'm not endangering the only being in the world who has the means of saving everyone and everything."

"Well sorry if we're trying to help," lashed Percy.

"Look, it's really not that hard to create a good effective distraction."

"How exactly? I'd like to see you try," said Annabeth.

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and held it to them.

"Observe." He then pointed it towards glass jars of greek fire that a nearby cabin had laid out on their porch, and activated it. The tip glowed blue and made its high pitched noise, seconds later the jars shattered and the cabin went up in flames. The entire front of the cabin and its front lawn was engulfed in intense fire. No one seemed to be hurt or on fire thankfully, however this did indeed create the distraction they needed. All the other kids and cabin mates rushed to aid eachother in settling the fire before it spread and the situation got deadly. They now had a clear path across the landscape, but were far from being out of site. If any stray eyes were to look upon them during their crossing they would surely be caught. The Doctor then casualy put the screwdriver away in his coat pocket and gestured for them to procede.

Percy peered over to the burning cabin, watching the kids carefully as to make sure no one was paying any attention.

"But, are'nt you worried we'll be seen," asked Percy. He turned to the Doctor for an answere only to notice he was missing again. He looked across the field and found him already crossing, with Annabeth close behind him. The only thing he could do now was to catch up with them, and hopefully not gain any attention. He sprinted towards them and was able to catch up.

"Why do you keep leaving me," he asked angrily, while sprinting beside him.

"Cause your too slow and we dont have time to wait on you," the Doctor responded.

Percy gritted his teeth.

"Are you always this much of a jerk."

"If you ask any of my friends they will almost certainly say yes."

Percy gave him an angry glare but he didnt notice. They continued crossing the field without being detected. Everyone could smell the stench of the burning cabin in the background, the black smoke trailing off into the sky. It occured to them that they were doing the opposite of what they were sworn to do. Instead of protecting the camp they were aiding in its destruction. They were throwing everything away for a jackass who supposedly is here to help, but so far has done nothing but cause harm. Percy and Annabeth gave eachother weary looks.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing," asked Percy.

"To be honest, I'm not sure exactly. We've survived much more life threatening situations before, I'm sure it will work out. And if it doesnt, we will finish him off ourselves and return peace to our camp," whispered Annabeth. Percy nodded and continued following behind the Doctor.

They have nearly succeeded in their plan, the big house was only a few yards away. They sprinted one last time and quickly ran behind the building, out of site from the burning cabin and the kids. They took a moment to catch their breath, after which Annabeth walked over and quietly said, "This is Chirons office window." She pointed at the window and we quietly followed and peered through it.

"There she is, there's Clara," whispered the Doctor. She was tied up in a chair, with a centaur in the room.

"So what's the plan?", asked Percy.

"First we wait for Chiron to leave then, she will be guarded," said Annabeth.

"Ok so I guess the plan is to wait, free her, knock out some guards, then run like tartarus."

"That pretty much sums it up," said the Doctor. They waited a few moments and carefully peered through the window to see how things were going. They were hardly able to hear anything through the glass. At one point they saw that Chiron had his sword drawn. Percy saw the Doctor give him a dirty look, ofcourse though he wasnt seen. A few more moments passed and Clara was able to convince him to leave.

"Thats our cue," said Percy. "And here, take this Doctor. You may need it. I already have my own sword." He offered the bronze sword the Doctor found in the cell.

"You kept that thing."

"Yeah, its a perfectly good sword and on this jouney we'll need to be prepared and you can't expect to-"

"If I take it will you shut up. I dont need you to wear down my nerves any more than they already are," the Doctor cutted him off.

"Yes," said Percy with distaste. The Doctor then snatched it up and stuck it in the ground behind him.

"Now can we get on with this. We're wasting time," said Annabeth.

The Doctor didnt reply to what she said, and instead went straight to the window. He tapped on the glass to get her attention and waved.

"Ok now stand back, this glass is going to be all over the place," he said as he gestured for them to stand back. He pulled out the sonic screwdriver again and pointed it at the window. He activated it, then within seconds the glass shattered everywhere. Percy and Annabeth carefully and quickly jumped through the window to swiftly take out the guards when they came.

It only took moments for them to successfully take out the guards, free Clara, and escape through the window. Their journey begins...

Authers note: Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to upload a new chapter every other Saturday.


	4. Ju-doom

As Clara finished climbing out the window two thoughts crossed her mind. What the heck is wrong with this place, and how soon could she leave. The Doctor was waiting outside and grabbed Claras hand to assist her out. Percy and Annabeth jumped through the window following Clara, recieving no help. Once everyone was on the ground they all turned to the Doctor.

"Ok thanks for the rescue, but what now?" said Clara.

"Now we need to get back to the tardis, something is amiss."

"Yes I know, We were captured in a kid run facility with a mutant horse man."

"Hey, his name is chiron, and he's a centaur and a good friend. Show some respect," said Annabeth. She crossed her arms.

"He was going to kill me!-"

"Shush," chimed in the Doctor, with his finger to his lips. Seconds passed before Percy finally broke the silence.

"Why do we need to be quiet, exactly?"

"I just wanted you to stop talking. Your voices grate on my nerves more and more."

Percy gave him another distasteful look. The Doctor ignored him.

"Now listen, like I said something is amiss, and I'm not just talking about this camp."

"We would really appreciate if you could maybe give us some details on that, perhaps," prompted Clara."

"Not here, not now, its not safe."

Annabeth and Percy rolled their eyes. They knew better than to linger around for as log as they have, and allowed tho old fool to delay them, entrusting he knew what he was doing.

"Great, glad you decided to leave. Can we go to your tardis thing now," Percy snapped

"Thats what I was trying to do, but you three keep getting caught up in your own petty fights."

"There was only one small fight, and I wasnt even apart of it" said Percy.

He disregarded his remark.

"What was the plan to get back, Doctor?" asked Clara.

Before he could answer they heard the loud creak of a door opening followed by clanking footsteps. They all immediately fell silent. They heard all the clanking footsteps of the armored kid pace around the room, as if he was trying to peice together what happened. The guard then noticed the window and rushed to it in hopes of catching sight of the prisoner. They pressed themselves against the house in a single file line to barely stay out of sight. It became increasingly nerve racking. They had to stay completely still, any footsteps or sudden movements would alert him to where they were. The guard in the window looked side to side, and peered over the landscape, searching for them. A few moments passed and he noticed the celestial bronze sword impaled in the ground. He then turned away into the house, no doubt to sound the alarm and have the entire camp search for them.

"Looks like we're gonna have to run for it, follow me," said the Doctor. He then took off to the woods line. Annabeth grabbed the sword and began to run behind him with everyone else. It was a much shorter run then from last time since the big house was closer to the woods. Just as they approached the woods line they could hear a faint alarm bell ringing in the distance. Everyone but the Doctor looked back for a brief moment. They could see the large group of kids who have come to the sound of the alarm bell. They were spotted during their dash to the woods. The group was now charging at them, but with their massive head start they were hopeful they would be able to reach the tardis in time. The biggest problem was the tardis was on the other side of their camp. They have spent so much time and effort to reach Clara that they had not planned an escape route.

"So what was...the plan to get back...to the tardis," Clara said between breaths as she ran.

"Improvise," the Doctor said bluntly.

"Really, thats your plan...I could have...made a better plan."

"Half the adventures we go on...I improvise, surely you realized that," he replied.

"If your so good at improvising...why are we still trying to run away from this...battalion of blockheads."

"Run now, complain later," snipped Annabeth.

Clara agreed with what she said as it was the rational thing to do in this situation. They continued running through the woods, Clara could hear the sound of their clanking armor in the distance. She was afraid that they would never make it. She already felt as if she ran a marathon, until a thought came in mind. 'The barrior!,' She thought. 'All we have to do is reach the barrior and we're safe.' The thought of potentially making it out alive gave her the motivation she needed to push herself harder to reach safety. Annabeth and Percy seemed to be handling the excersize much better than her, as if they did this all the time, which they probably did. And the Doctor was still ahead of fthem, leading them to wherever he thought would be best to escape. Most likely the barrior like Clara had thought. A few more moments passed and Clara, as well as everyone else, could hear the clanking of their armor in the not so far off distance. The Doctor then once again pulled out his screwdriver, aimed it towards a single direction and activated it. The invisible barrior now again had become visible with a green tint. Finally they reached the barrior. Once they came to the border the green tinted spot opened up a large enough hole for them to escape through. Once through, Clara as well as the Doctor stopped for a moment to rest. Percy and Annabeth then stopped with them, mostly out of confusion.

"Why are you stopping! We dont have any time," said Percy.

Clara panted, then gave him a smile and began laughing. "We're safe, they cant get past the barrior. Even me and the Doctor had a hard time. We're safe," she chuckled.

"That barrior was for us, its meant to keep the mean nasty stuff out so we can rest here at peace. It has no affect on us or them!" Annabeth esclaimed.

Claras eyes widened, now knowing the mistake they made. She gave a weary look to the Doctor. He just continued panting. The clanking noises of their armor was closer than ever now. They would appear in the brush any second now, and them out of breath and ideas what was their next move? Everyone except the Doctor who was still panting, exchanged weary looks, hoping that at least one of them had an idea for escape. Percy and Annabeth considered hiding so atleast when they come to take them they would be free to sneak in and help them escape again, but then what. Would they be stuck to continue this cycle? They wanted to help the camp but also had no desire to be traiter of their camp either. At this point it was either protect the Doctor, or die trying. Percy and Annabeth stepped up, side by side with the Panting doctor and Clara behind them. Percy drew riptide from his pen while Annabeth dropped the sword to her side and instead prompted to use her dagger. Clara and the Doctor finally caught enough breathe to hold a conversation.

"What do we do now Doctor?" asked Clara, with a hint of desperation.

"I'm the Doctor, not a miracle worker."

"lately I've been having a hard time telling the difference. You have been capable of extraordinary things before, why are you giving up now?"

The Doctor smiled. "Who said I was giving up," he said smugly. "I still have an ace in my deck of cards, now is the time to play it."

He took out his screwdriver, pointed it to the sky and activated it. The clanking sounds of the armored kids were nearing, they only had seconds before they arrived. Percy and Annabeth braced themselves for the coming conflict, preparing for the worst. They got close enough to where they could see some of them through the brush. Their weapons were drawn, armor was full of leaves and twigs in the chinks of the armor. Meanwhile the Doctor was still holding his activated sonic screwdriver to the sky. Suddenly blue beams of light surrounded them in a bright flash. Once the blue flash dimmed and dissipated humanoid armored rhinos stood in its place. They immediately took notice of the armored kids rushing in their direction.

"Yo plo tro sho wo kro lo lo sho ho blo lo to sho kro mo mo flo do kro blo to flo lo yo sho flo blo ro to ho sho do wo flo lo lo flo ro so," one of them warned.

Percy and Annabeth just stood there still, both full of bewilderment.

"Disarm yourselves and stay still!," the Doctor shouted. Percy and Annabeth immediately complyed. While their cabin mates continued to charge.

"To ho kro so sho kro so sho yo plo tro ro sho fo kro no blo lo sho wo blo ro no kro no go," They warned again.

At this point they were only five feet away and saw them as just another monster to be ridden of. They never understood what they were saying was a warning. One got close enough to the rhino creature, and attempted to slash at the head when they opened fire. The kid stopped mid swing and screamed in agony before turning to dust on the floor. The other kids behind him didnt take heed of what happened to their brother and suffered the same fate. As they poured out of the brush they were met by their swift and powerful laser guns. One by one they screamed in pain and agony before contributing to the growing dust pile. The flow of kids soon ended, they were now left with the Doctor, Clara, with Percy and Annabeth. The rhino creatures confronted the Doctor.

"Kro do flo no to kro fo yo sho yo plo tro ro so flo lo fo."

He casually put away his screwdriver in his coat.

"Wo ho plo sho do plo flo so sho kro to sho lo plo plo kno sho lo kro kno flo spo sho kro cho mo sho to ho flo sho do plo co to plo ro sho blo no do sho to ho flo so flo sho blo ro flo sho mo yo sho blo co co plo mo po lo kro co flo so, bokodozogobofopojo," the Doctor replied. He then gestured to everyone.

"Psst, Doctor? Whats happening, and what are those things," asked Clara.

"These are the Judoon, they're arresting us."

"Wait what, what did you do!"

"Remember that device thing I used to find this place, I might have stolen a special part from them to build it. They were searching for me so all I had to do was let them know where I was."

Clara gave him a look that said 'I am so indescribely mad and sad right now.'

"You mean you led a group as space police rhinos who were looking for you to protect you." said Clara

"They weren't protecting me, they were protecting themselves. They would have been fine if the kids stopped. You would think that armored space rhinos with guns would be enough to cause anyone to run in the opposite direction."

Clara looked back and could see the sadness on their faces. The Doctor might not understand or think its justified, but Clara could tell that this loss meant alot to them.

"But wait, why are they arresting all of us not just you, you were the one who stole from them?," asked Annabeth.

"I had to say something so you lot could tag along, don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Wait, what what did you tell them," said Percy. He was cut off by the teleportation beam. A bright pillar of blue light surrounded him. He felt like he was being shredded and stretched across the earth. Moments later he found himself laying on the floor, resisting the urge to puke his lunch on the shiny polished floors. He looked up and saw a rather nice looking room along with more judoon, as well as everyone else being forcefully grabbed and put on their feet. He was no exception. Once brought to his feet and shoved in line by the freaks of nature with everyone else, they were greeted by an old wrinkly white haired woman in black, walking down a stairway.

"Hello there. I am the shadow architect, and you are in violation of the shadow proclamation."

**Authors note: I'm sorry for all the topographical inaccuracies of camp half-blood, It's been a while since a read the books. BTW all that judoon gibberish isnt gibberish. Just google judoon translater and copy and paste.**


	5. The shadow proclamation

Percy was intrigued by the humanoid space rhinos, even though they seemed more interested in killing him. The Judoon always seemed to have some kind of scowl or harsh look on their face. I guess being a rhino its hard to have facial expressions, not like they would have much to smile about anyway having to deal with the scum of the universe. However Percy knew as well as everyone else that they did not belong here, they were no scum and deserves to be free to continue their mission. The self proclaimed shadow architect stood in front of us, examining us like a piece of meat.

"Disarm yourselves," she said, her voice a booming echo.

Annabeth dropped her dagger while Percy tried to act like he had no weapon. He thought they wouldnt be able to tell since it was always disguised as a pen. Apperantly being space police you know how to tell what and how all weapons can be hidden. And Percy's a bad actor. He was kicked to his knees and searched. They quickly took the pen and threw it across the floor to the feet of the shadow architect. She didnt seem interested in it and came back to examining us.

"I am no fool Doctor, your weapon, now!"

"I dont carry weapons," he said smugly with a smile.

"Now is not the time for games Doctor! Your screwdriver, Now!"

He sighed, but finally complied. He then handed it off to another judoon near him.

She then determined that they were all disarmed and ordered that they were to be taken to a prison cell. They were escorted by the judoon down the hall to the cell block. They walked past other cells down the hall that are full of disgusting creatures and aliens behind an energy shield door. Clara and the Doctor didnt mind them, this was a sunday stroll to them. Percy and Annabeth were a bit more on edge. All they saw were hundreds of monsters ready to tear them apart if given the chance. Eventually they reached an empty cell with the shield door down. The Judoon shoved them all inside with weapons drawn. Once inside the shield door activated and the Judoon left. There was a brief awkward silence before the Doctor walked over and sat on the small bed in the cell.

"Enjoying the adventure yet?" he said.

"We call it a quest," said Annabeth.

"Ok, enjoying your quest then?"

After he said that Annabeth couldnt restrain herself anymore. She stepped up and gave him a hard slap on the cheek. He fell over in the bed and just layed there, rubbing the red imprint of Annabeths hand on his cheek.

"What on Skaro did I do wrong?" He continues to rub his cheek.

"Is this some kind of game to you?"

"no not usually."

"You allowed the death of several of my friends."

"They didnt look like friends, they were ready to feed you to the chimera."

"They dont understand what we're doing and was only trying to secure a possible threat. Right now the only threat seems to be you! YOU broke into our camp, YOU burnt down a cabin, and YOU called these freaks of nature to arrest us and kill them all cause you were to tired to keep running!"

Percy and Clara just stood silently in the corner of the cell, deciding it was best to not intervene.

"Give me a break im an old man. It was either that or be captured again and we cant have another set back."

"This is a much more of a setback than getting caught at camp could ever be!"

"Actually your horse friend was considering killing me, if we were caught again he might have gone through with it," said Clara. She decided to interject.

The point is you seem to want to help us but have given us no proof, only evidence against what you say. So can we trust you or not."

Clara gestured for him to pull out his note cards she made. He then pulled out a deck of note cards from his pocket.

"I am extremely sorry that you lost your home/ pet/ meaningful item, I promise to do everything i can to help you through these tough times and restore security/ happiness/ peace.

"That doesnt answer any of my questions."

"Take it from me then," chimed in Clara. "I have traveled with him for years and he has done nothing but be helpful, kind, and has saved entire civilizations. Trust me in the end, he will come through and would even risk his own life."

"Are you brainwashed or something?"

"Nope, just a companiaon to the most amazing and kind person in the universe. Surely you can understand that there are always casualties. Sometimes you just cant help it, but its always for the greater good. And he always has a plan so that it will end the best possible way," said Clara.

Though Annabeth was still mad she did understand, she had been on her fair share of quests and somebody always gets hurt. It also occures to her that she over her head. Though they had killed all kinds of monsters, demons, and fought their way out of trouble. Never before had she or Percy ever dealt with aliens or their technology, how could she know whats best to do or the circumstances.

"Fine, I have my eye on you. And no more unececary harm,"

"I'm the Doctor, thats literally what my name is supposed to mean."

"Tell that to my dead friends."

He sighed. "They would have killed us. Or at least me and clara, I cant let that happen."

"Whatever." She has a distastful look on her face. "Whats the plan now anyway, since we are stuck in here for who knows how long."

"Don't worry, it won't take long." He put his note cards back in his pocket.

"How do know, I'm no rhino space lawyer but you stole government property. Surely that would mean years of jailtime or maybe even death," said Percy

"Why would you steal in the first place, Doctor?" said Clara.

"They repeatedly denied me the part I needed."

"So you just took it? you couldnt even build one!," shouted Clara

"As crazy as it may seem I'm not some miracle worker riding a unicorn that can magic all our problems away."

Clara sighed, regaining her composure.

"OK then, tell us your brilliant plan to get us out of here. Lets go, lets hear it," she prompted.

"You there." Points at Percy. "I'm sorry, what your name again?."

"Um, I'm Percy."

"Ah yes, thats right. Percy, you are correct. The shadow proclamation has strict rules and punishments laid out for anyone who breaks them. Another stricts rule is that there are no exceptions to these rules."

"So we're screwed."

"Wrong. Normally yes you would be screwed except your all with me."

"So your saying your above the law?" said Annabeth.

"No, far from it. I'm just extra special. I'm like gold to them, and why go through all the trouble to get gold only to toss it into a volcano."

"Tossing people into volcanos isnt a real punishment, right," asked Percy.

"No its not, but thats not the point. The point is I'm extremely valuable to them and I might be able to strike a deal."

"I'm pretty sure there would also be another strict rule against making deals with criminal for their freedom," said Annabeth

"yes there is, but as the shadow architect she has the power to do whatecer she see fit for the security of the universe she has been charged with ."

"What is it you could have to offer anyway," asked Annabeth.

"Everything."

Two Judoon walked up to the shield door.

"so ho flo sho kro so sho ro flo blo do yo dro sho co plo mo flo sho do plo co to plo ro ."

The shield door powered down.

"What is it? What are they saying?" asked Annabeth.

"Thay want me to come with them, to speak with her. I'll only be a moment. Stay put and behave."

The Doctor walked over to the other side of the door. It then powered back on seperating them. He then walked with the judoon down the hall out of sight.

"So I guess we just wait then," said Percy. Throwing his arms in the air

"Oh no, I guess we'll just have to talk to eachother," Clara said sarcastically. Percy rolled his eyes.

"What's to talk about anyway?"

"Oh, I dont know. How about that camp of yours. I've seen many strange things but it was one of the strangest."

"It's called camp Half-blood," said Annabeth. "It's meant to be a sanctuary for half godly children called demigods to live peacefully and train." said Annabeth

"For what exactly?"

"Anything, we live to go on quests to get the chance to succeed and please the gods."

"You realize thats ridiculous. The gods don't exist, there are no such thing."

"Of course they do where do you think you came from?"

"England."

"You came from the gods, you are a demigod."

"Sorry to dissapoint, but im not."

"Now who's being ridiculous. How else did you see through the mist and find our camp, only demigods and mythical creature can do that."

"I guess that makes me special, I am the impossible girl after all. Maybe its because of all my travels in the tardis."

"Tell us about this tardis, you two talk about it alot," said Percy.

"It's just a time and space ship, you could go anywhere anytime in the universe in an instant."

All Percy had to say was "Cool."

"What about the doctor, who is he?" asked Annabeth.

"Another alien, like these judoon people, except much more extraordinary."

"And human like," added Percy

"Yeah, he's called a time lord. Hes got two hearts and remarkabe brain power."

"Anything else he has two of?," asked Percy

Clara smiled "No idea. Now, back to you. If you are demigods what are you demigods of?"

"The greek gods. I am a child of Athena, seaweed brain is a son of Poseidon.

"Uh huh, right. Are you sure your not brain washed.

Annabeths gave her a scowl.

"We can prove it, as son of poseidon he power over the water and sea creatures."

"Really, i'd love to see that."

"Theres no water or seacreatures here so I kinda cant," he said.

"What about water vaper, can't your condense water from the humidity?"

"Umm, I'll get back to you on that later."

Clara rolled her eyes.

"Wonderful proof you got here. What do you have athena girl? You got some sort of telepathy or telekinesis you've been holding us out on.

"Nope, I'm just smart and clever."

"So your just like any regular, smart person."

"I'm also an architect"

"Yay, the non shadow architect will save us with her wits. I'm so glad we have you on the team." she said sarcastically.

Annabeth gave her a scowl.

"I hope the Doctor is almost done, I'm already sick of my company."

"You still have me," Percy added.

"Shush, Percy."

The Doctor was escorted down the hall out of the cell block. He was then taken to a nearby office where the shadow architect was sitting.

"Leave us," she ordered the judoon escorts. They turned their back and left.

"Sit Doctor, we have matters to discuss."

The Doctor took the seat across from her and sat. He folded his arms and stared at her blanky.

"Well, what is it. What do you want. Out with it. I know your not going to execute me"

"I very well should! You stole from one of the highest forms of government and evaded us. Not to mention your countless accounts of crimes against us."

"What do you mean countless? It was only like, three times."

"Shall I go over the list?"

"No you won't cause I'm ready to cut the crap and get on with our lives. What do you want? And keep in mind I will not help you with supplying weapons or support wars."

"Ah yes, the Doctor, the healer, the helper. Your really testing those rules of your today. Stealing, calling judoon offficers to protect you."

The Doctor clenched his fist. He banged it against the desk.

"Enough! Cut the crap. What do you want? I'm sure I can make it work."

She opened a drawer in her desk and pulles out Annabeths dagger. She held it for a brief secoond before impaling it in the desk.

"This dagger is unlike anything I've ever seen. I've had it analyzed. The metal is some sort of isomorphic material. It only affects a certain genetic type, while ignoring everyother living creature."

"You want me to obtain more of it?"

"Much more than that. I need you to produce it, modify it, refine it. Our technological abilities here though quite advenced, still pales in comparison to yours. You could figure it out in days."

"No, like I said. I refuse to help you create weapons of war."

"Oh please, Doctor." She said dismissevely. "You know us better than anyone. This isn't war, this is security for all the innocence in the universe. Whats a few criminal lives for the well being of everyone."

"You'll go too far, I know you will. Your too strict and show little to no mercy. I'm not sure I could trust you."

"You have no grounds here Doctor. How many times have you done the same thing, under similar circumstances?"

The Doctor sat there silently, looking defeated.

"Heres how this will play out Doctor. I release you and your friends, you go free, you continue whatever shindig your doing with your accomplices. Once your finished you will get straight to work on the isomorphic material and report back to me so I can inspect it, and make sure its to my specifications. And if you don't comply Doctor I swear to the gods I will personally throw you all into the nearest volcano. Do we have an undersatnding?"

The Doctor galred at her. It was one thing to be captured, another to be forced to comply to a strict angry woman threatening your life and friends. He did not appreciate being pushed around. He immediately thought about how he was going to screw her over for trying to imposing herself against him. In the meantime he would bide his time with her and agree to the deal.

"Yes shadow architect, we have an understang. I accept your charge."

"excellent," she said with a smile. Though with her wrinky face and red eyes it seemed more like a creepy witch that was unnerving.

She got up from her chair and pulled out a gun.

"Hold out your leg please."

"Whats this?"

"Its called the venom implant tracking system, but I prefer to call it insurance. This works by implanting a small bullet like bead into your body. If I press the button on my controller it will dispence a very nasty snake venom in your body. You'll be dead in seconds. Its also a tracking device."

"Sounds lovely," he said sarcastically. She returned his comment with another smile.

"Yes indeed, tons of fun too. They always make the most amusing sounds and movements as they try to plead for mercy. We usually use this for individuals on probation, you might as well be on probation too. The leg, now"

The Doctor walked over and she implanted the device in his thigh.

"There we go, see, not so hard. By the way if you try to remove it it will detonate itself, and you die. And dont even think about regeneration, ths venom will shut it down as fast as it kills you."

The Doctor kept his usual poker face, showing little to no emotion throughout the conversation.

"Can I go now? We have have work to do."

"Ah yes, gather your accomplices. You and them are free to go.

The door opened and he walked out. No judoon escorted him this time, there was no nees. He was now under the constant supervision of the Shadow proclamation. He walked over to the cell black, and down the hall where everyone was. They were silent sitting in their corners by themselves.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. They all immediately took notice and walked up to the shield door.

"So, do we get to go?" asked Clara. The shield door then powered down. "I guess thats a yes."

They all joined the Doctor in the hallway.

"Wait, what about our weapons?" asked Percy

"Give it a second," said the Doctor.

"A few moments passed until they were greeted by two judoon carrying thier weapons. The weapon were then collected by their owners, including the Doctor screwdriver.

"Hang on, what about that other sword in the woods?" asked Annabeth.

"It must have gotten left behind, we'll go back for it later."

"So how do we get back to earth?" Percy interjected. The Doctor sighed.

"Do you just lack patience, wait a second.

Soon the bright blue pillars of light came back surrounding each of them. They felt the same sensation of being pulled and strected acrose the planet before being spitted back on the gound in front of the tardis.

**Authers note: so in the last chapter a said to copy and paste the judoon language if you wanted to know what they said, then I realized you can't so I'll just post the dialogue here the order it was spoken.**

you will halt immediately earth dwellers

this is your final warning

identify yourself

who does it look like? i'm the doctor and these are my accomplices, judoons are thickety thick thick from thickania


	6. Rough ride

Percy and Annabeth were the only two unlucky enough to fall and get a face full of leaves, meanwhile the Doctor and Clara were still on their feet. The Docter walked over to the blue box which could only be the tardis. Clara instead decided to help Percy and Annabeth up.

"I'm sorry, teleports can be pretty rough." She grabbed Annabeths hand and helped pull her up. Percy got himself up.

"How did we fall and you didnt," asked Percy, mildly annoyed.

"I dont know, maybe you landed on lumpy ground and tripped."

Percy and Annabeth weren't satisfied with that response. They began to brush all the leaves off themselves and picking twigs out of their hair.

"Come on then, the Doctor will be waiting." She started to lead them to the tardis, only a few feet away. Just before opening the door Clara stopped, turned around, and said to them.

"Just so you know, um, this is a really special box. One of a kind!. And so, you'll have the surprise of a lifetime. Just be prepared-." She stopped. Percy and Annabeth were giving her a distasteful scowl, as if trying to decide whether or not Clara is insulting them.

"Nevermind, you just...go and see for yourselves." She moved out of their way. Percy and Annabeth opened the door and went into the tardis. Clara was expeccting them to come running out and around the tardis in astonishment. No such event occured. She then went in after them to discover they were wandering around the platform while the Doctor fidled with the console. Taking in all the cool technology they were surrounded in.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Percy.

"What a beauty of a marvel this thing is," said Annabeth, while admiring the room.

Clara crept up behind them.

"Um, are'nt you shocked its bigger on the inside than the outside."

Percy gave her an eyeroll. "Oh please, like we said we're demigods, this is nothing. On a scale of 1\10 this is the 5th coolest thing I've ever seen."

She felt dissapointed, then slightly angry.

"There is no such thing as demigods! Could you stop this stupid game and come clean please."

"But thats the truth." Annabeth said bluntly.

Clara turned around to the Doctor. "Excuse me, Doctor. Could you please explain to them how they're delusional?"

He seemingly didnt hear her as he continued his work on the console until he finally acknowledged the question by saying, "Their not."

This left Clara confused. "Wait, um...could you repeat that?

The Doctor sighed and stopped his work. He walked up to them and continued his explanation.

"They're not delusional." This dumbfounded Clara. "These two kids," he gestured to them, " as well as that camp of kids are all real demigods."

Her jaw dropped. "And your just now telling me this!"

"We were running for our lives, not exactly a great time to get to know eachother."

"B-b-but that is fantasy, this is reality, there is no such thing as magic."

"Oh Clara, have'nt I taught you anything. Im slightly dissapointed in you. There is such thing as magic, its just what we call extremely advanced science.

Clara was shocked beyond words, before she could say anything else she stared at him for a solid minute. The Doctor just stood there silent waiting for her to regain her voice.

"Why havent you ever told me? How have we never came across them before?"

"I didnt know. I just found out like you, except much faster I suppose. I had to use that locater to find this place. They seem to have access to a perception filter so as to stay hidden from everyone."

"I think you mean the mist," chimed in Annabeth. The Doctor waved dismissively at her.

"Point is im just as fascinated about these kids as you are."

"You realize im far more shocked than fascinated." The Doctor gave another dismissive wave. "But why havent we seen them before anywhere else? Despite the perception filter Im sure we still could have easily noticed them, at least you would."

"I can answere that!," Percy jumped in. "You see, since we're demigods we attract other mythical monsters and creatures, all of which want to kill us."

"Like the chimera?"

"Yep. We dont travel much. They can easily smell us and wont hesitate to attack so we typically stay within the safety of our barrier at camp on long island."

"You mean the force field that nearly killed me several times and conveniently had no affect on your friends."

Percy and Annabeth faces saddened. They were still distraught about their friends, but continued to answere her questions.

"Yeah...exactly. Like we said it was made for us to be safe. It has no affect on demigods."

Clara picked up on their sadness and decided to try to stop asking them questions.

"So...Doctor, where to now? Whats the plan?"

"I'm not entirely sure. Other that the audio message they recieved theres no reason to stay here."

"What message?"

"We got a tape recorder on our porch describing to us where and when to find the Doctor to free him. Said an incoming disaster was nearing," said Annabeth.

"Anything else useful?"

"Nope."

"Who's voice was it? Was it the Doctors?"

"No actually, it was a womans voice."

"But not me?"

"Yeah, definitaly."

"Well then congradulations, we are still no closer to figuring out what the heck is going on."

"And dont forget about the shadow proclamation," said Percy.

"Yeah, right, thanks for that," she said sarcastically. She turned to the Doctor. "How did you get us out anyway? Moments ago they looked like they were ready to beat us to a pulp."

"Long story. Not important. We have to continue with the task at hand." He went back to the console and started flipping switches and levers.

This made Clara suspicous. The Doctor can be very vague but this answere seemed particularly evasive. She decided to ask him more about it later since she wouldnt likely get anything else better at this time.

"AH-HA!," exclaimed the Doctor. "Gotcha." He reached and pulled down a lever. The tardis activated.

**EEERRRRRRWHOOOSH EEERRRRRRWHOOOSH EEERRRRRRWHOOOSH**

The whole ship rumbled and shook violently. Everyone rushed to the hand rails for support while the Doctor held onto the console. Clara has had her fair share of rough rides in the tardis but this probably set a new record. The ship tossed and turned, nearly throwing everyone over the hand rails multiple times. The ride lasted only a few moments, and everyone was thankful when it did end. Clara and Annabeths hair looked like it had gone through a tornado and was an utter mess. Other than maybe a few bruises everyone was fine.

"Doctor, maybe a little warning next time!" shouted Annabeth.

"I make no promises," he said as he took out the device he used for locating the camp.

"That thing again. really? we nearly died because of it," said Clara

"And it wont be the last. Whatever happened, or going to happen must be because of some greek mythology mess otherwise you two would have never been dragged along with me."

"Yeah, sounds like something that would happen," Percy agreed.

"I had to scan the area for the nearest supernatural readings, out there should be something mythology related to aid our investigation."

"You can track the monsters?"

"Somewhat, theres no guaruntee its monster of anykind but thats why we're here, for answeres."

"Just as long as its not furies. I hate those things. They are the absolute worst, well maybe not the absolute worst. There is far worse stuff."

"Hold a second," said Clara. "If your real demigods that means there are real actual gods?"

"Yes," confirmed Annabeth.

"So why cant you ask them to help? Would that make everything so much easier?"

"It would but as divine gods they are extremely limited to how they can interact with the mortal world."

"Even if their kids are dying and their homes will be destroyed?"

"We train for this, quests like this is what we live for. Besides, sometimes they even send their own kids to their deaths over a quest."

This unsettled Clara. Who could possibly so awful as to send people, their own kids no less, to their deaths. The greek gods, thats who. Clara suddenly became very thankful she was not a demigod.

"Wait, where did the Doctor go?," Percy said.

They took a quick look around and couldnt find him. They soon determined he went outside without them. And he gets onto Percy about impatience?

They go out together to find the Doctor being held upside down by giant cyclopses. They were easily over double as tall as the Doctor or any other fully grown man. Behind them two empousai came from around the corner. They bared their fangs and showed off their talons. Their clothes were torn and ripped as if they play with a saw, and have long dark black hair. Meanwhile the Doctor hung from the grip of the cyclops, not panicing or screaming. Just shouting at Clara and the rest of the group to run while they could. That idea sounded good to Clara but she wasnt about to leave her friend behind. Percy and Annabeth had a better understanding of what they were up against and knew running wouldnt help since they were etremely fast. All they could do was bide their time and give into their demands. All Clara could do was snap her fingers to automatically close the tardis doors shut so they couldnt raid or destroy the tardis. This left the empousai displeased. They encircled them to ensure no one would foolishly attempt an escape, and administered their demands.

"Heres how this is going to work!," one hissed. "You stay still or die. As much as we would love to kill you on the spot, our master requires you."

**Authors note:**** ok, two things.**

1: I'm sorry this took almost a month to come out. I know I'm sounding like a broken record but I still have school and its hitting kinda hard and lately I've been lacking motivation to write. I know I said I would try uploading on saturdays but thats not going to happen at all since I'm super busy saturdays now. I have a life outside of school, don't question it. Needless to say my upload schedule will be unreliable at best.

2: I'm also sorry for all the exposition. I'm sure your all getting tired of it and want the story to mave on a little faster. I just wanted to go ahead and answere most of the questions you may be having, and get all of it out of the way so I can move on with the characters and story. Just because you know it doesnt mean Clara knows it.


	7. Inconvenience

Clara began to see a pattern. They would go, get captured, nearly die, escape, repeat. While this adventure certainly was bizzare she didnt like that it was currently a predictable cycle. Usually that would be good, you would want to be able to accurately guess what will happen to you on a dangerous adventure. But they have a mission, and right now all it feels like is that they are all still hung up on square one. Percy and Annabeth held their stance with weapons drawn, ready for anything these creature would throw at them. Though with those fangs and talons Clara doubted it would be an easy fight to win, espacially with all the other tricks an powers these creatures seem to posses. She then wondered if any of these two vampires could also breath fire, like the chimera.

Meanwhile the Doctor was still be hung upside down by his legs by a cyclops. He wasnt resisting, but merely announced to us that he found out the answere to our question. There were, in fact, monsters here. Everyone else rolled their eyes and continued to focus on the empousai.

"Anyone care to evaluate our chances of survival," asked Clara.

"Close to the equivalent to winning the lottery," responded Annabeth.

"Thats a reassuring thought, playing the lottery for your life."

"Relax, we're not dead yet," Percy tried to reassure her.

"No talking either!," hissed one of the empousai. Everyone immediately stopped talking. "Drop your weapons as well. we dont want anyone to try to be a hero, cause then you would have to die," said the other.

Percy and Annabeth droped their sword to the ground. The empousai examined us, then the weapons.

"Where is the convenient sound actuation device? Our master warned us of it, give it now!"

At first they were confused, until Clara realized what they meant.

"Oh, you mean the sonic screwdriver?"

"Yes, yes, bring it."

They exchanged nervous glances. They knew the sonic screwdriver was their best and last chance at escaping. Clara looked back at the Doctor. He seemed to be talking to the cyclops as if trying to reason with it or buy time. He was in the background, the empousai seemed to have overlooked him as if all they thought of him was a feebled old useless fool. That he couldnt possibly be a threat to them. Make no mistake, he is.

"Well?," one said, baring her fangs and reaching out to Percy with her talons. Clara suddenly had an idea. These creatures have no idea who or what they are messing with, so how would they know what a sonic screwdriver looks like?

"Its here," Clara announced. She took out a pen she kept from work, and held it out to them. At first she didnt think they would buy it. She soon grew nervous. Then with immense speed they swiped it from her hand. All she could see was a blur that came across her hand. Clara then understood how outmatched they were. They examined it with curiosity.

"This is the weapon that could kill us, trap us? Its puny and weak! It looks nothing like a great weapon!"

In the background Clara could see the Doctor giving distasteful expressions. He didnt appreciate that everyone kept mistaking his pacifistic tool as a terrible weapon. Nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut. They studied it for another minute before concluding it must be what they were looking for. They kept the pen while leaving everyone elses weapons behind on the ground.

"Good thing these creatures are stupid," Clara thought. She hoped that all other monsters she would face would also be this gullable.

"Come along then, and behave. No talking!" The empousai then gestured for the cyclops to follow them, after she instructed him to turn the Doctor around since he was obviously getting light headed. He was now dangling from his arms. It didnt look much more comfortable, but at least he would'nt eventually pass out. Then the empousai helped the other grab and lift the tardis above her head for transport. Apparently they needed it as well. The Doctor explained to her before that the tradis adjusts its own weight to be able to land on the earth without causeing earthquakes, but even when its been lightned she has never seen anything other that a helicopter or heavy duty moving equipment move the tardis. That meant these things werent only extremely fast, but immensely strong.

We marched down beside a large river. The empousai holding the tardis led the march, while the other stood behind them, watching and keeping pace. The cyclops with the Doctor hung back, as the last in line, but stayed close.

"So, hows it going?," Clara tried to stike a conversation with the empousai. When the empousai didnt respond, she kept quiet. She knew she was pushing her luck, but their wasnt much choice. She was hoping that they would say something that would spark an idea, or give them a clue on how to deafeat them. Though if anyone knew how to kill them, it would be Percy and Annabeth. Even they seem really scared. They were complying without hesitation. Surley this situation wasnt that hopless. She concluded that she would have to bide her time.

She then noticed the river, and how fast the current is. She wondered how good they are with swimming. While they were nearest to the river Clara used this oppertunity to try to talk to them while using the background noise as cover.

"Psst, water boy," she whispered. "Use the river to wash them away."

"I cant."

"How come? You have have a chance to free us, and prove me wrong."

"I have to concentrate. I cant do that while we're under guard, they'll notice me and we'll be dead."

She quietly sighed to herself. She went over to Annabeth. "Psst, non-shadow architect, any plans?"

She responded with a hard stare as to say 'Shut up, your going to get us killed". She quietly sighed to herself again.

They continued their march for hours in the day by the river. It was cloudy so it wasnt sunny or terribly hot, which everyone appreciated. Clara thought about asking another question, but decided against it. It was so painful to her. She usually is great at talking her way out of stuff, you might even think the Doctor trained her in the art of argueing. But she was is a position where she couldnt say a single word, or risk being teared to shreds.

They finally allowed them to rest a sundown. The empousai dropped the tardis (not very carefully) on the ground and sat. Everyone else was also allowed to sit down, and the Doctor was placed on the ground. The cyclops then walked to the river for a drink. Clara jebbed at Percys leg, getting his attention. She then gestured to the river and made a 'smash them' gesture with one fist punching into the palm of her other hand. Percy shook his head. Clara turned to the Doctor and stared at him, waiting for some sort of response. He just shrigged his shoulders and tapped his wrist with his finger gesturing for 'time,' as in we need more time.

Utterly defeated, Clara decided to enjoy the time given to rest and laid down in the grass. Though it was a little itchy, the cool soothing grass felt good after spending all day on a hike. She also felt thirsty, but they didnt have any water; and she did not want to take her chances on river water. If they let her go to the river in the first place. She felt relaxed enough, she couldve gone to sleep, if it werent for all the dang mosquitos. She made a mental note 'Next time when we go on an adventure bring a bag of outdoor equipment, including mosquito repellent, and maybe a tent, and possibly a pillow. Blankets couldnt hurt either.'

Everything was going as fine as the situation would let it be. The clouds covered the stars which was dissapointing. She was finally about to drift to sleep before she heard the strained hissing of an empousai.

"Where is the grey haired creature!"

Clara shot up and looked around. She couldnt see the Doctor anywhere. The empousai were already on their feet and rushed to where he was sitting. She heard a murmur of words from them.

"Where did he go-you were watching him last-how could you let this happen-you are an imbecile-me? your clearly the imbecile"

Just then the Doctor shouted out from a distance.

"Hey there! Lovely night tonight!" All Percy, Annabeth, and Clara could do was watch. The empousai hissed more and rushed to him. They cleared half the distance to him in seconds. Before they reached him he activated a device on his wrist and he turned invisible. Then it hit Clara. He wasnt gesturing for more time, he was trying to let me know he had his watch. Percy and Annebeth had dumbfounded expressions of their faces. They didnt know to be excited or terrified. The Doctor showed himself again farther away. Was he leading them away to some trap? Their wasnt any buildings or debris here to entrap them. Just a large field and some woods. He then dissapeared from sight, Clara could only hope he would be fine.

"He must be buying us time!," shouted Annabeth. "Quick, slaughter the cyclops." The cyclops started charging at them. He was in the woods doing who knows what and came when he heard the trouble.

"How are we supposed to do that. We have no weapons, tools, or tech. Heck, I'm not even a fighter!," said Clara

"Ok then, heres the plan," said Annabeth. "Clara, stay out of the way and get to safety. I'll distract it and get it close to the river. Percy, you drown it." He nodded. Clara wasnt too fond of it. She didnt like not being useful or unhelpful, but seeing as this was clearly way outside her department, she let it pass. The giant cyclops' steps rumbled in the ground harder as he got closer. He almost caught up to them. His massive size could easily intimidate some of the biggest strongest men. Clara decided to take thier advice and get to cover. They seem to know what they are doing after all. She ran away from the river and to the woods line so she could still see the fight.

The cyclops stayed focused on Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth got the attention of the cyclops by throwing rocks at it. Needless to say it got mad and charged at her, towards the river. She kept mocking and insulting it while throwing more rocks. One landed straight into his eye. He howled in pain and stubbed his toe in on a rock poking out of the ground. During the time the cyclops took rubbing and clearing his eye out Percy did his part. He closed his eyes for a moment and held his hand out. The rivers tide increased where the cyclops was standing on shore. Clara watched skeptically from her safe spot. Percy held out his hand a little longer before jerking it back. This caused a wave of water to jet out, snatch the cyclops, and wash him into the river. This shocked Clara. The cyclops was still thrashing underwater, deserately trying to surface for air. Percy kept his hold on him. Moments later it dissolved to dust. Percy relaxed and dropped to his knees, panting.

Once she was sure the problem was taken care of she walked over to them.

"So...guess I owe you an apology."

He was still panting but still managed to get one sentance out. "Dang right you do."

Annabeth came over and helped him up. "Wheres the Doctor?" she asked.

"No idea," responded Clara. "But I know him, he'll be fine, he's got this."

"You seem way too confident. Isnt the reason you travel with him is to help him. So how do you think he's going to do without his partner?"

"I...um, we should probably run, just in case."

Just then they heard something tunble down into the river with a loud crash. They turned and saw an empousai where the tardis was.

"Congradulations," it hissed. "You managed to save your own skin, it wont last for long. This is only a small set back, we will be back and next time you'll beg us to kill you."

It gave a smug smile before limping off. She seemed to be in great pain and barely able to stand. She somehow sucked it up enough to run away, not as fast as she did before but still fast enough to read as a blur.

...

He ran as fast as he could through the woods. Though he was invisible they were always hot on his track. They seemed to have canine senses of smell and hearing, capable of detecting their prey from afar. He tried all he could, which only meant he could zig-zag through the woods. He knew with their speed it wouldnt be long before they center in on him. He was panting heavily, he was used to running but not so much. He hated being an old man. For a brief moment he remembered what it felt like to be young and spry, like his previous body. He stood still in the woods for a moment, catching as much breath as he could. He was starting to regret putting himself in this situation, though he was still confident he would find the way to beat them. He did the same for numerous other enemies. His time-lord brain was kicked into overdrive. He began to ask himself questions. "How do I beat them-what do I do-how can i outsmart them-what advantages do I have verses them."

He looked down at his watch, suddenly an idea materialized. The empousai were nearly there, he could hear their hissing and the air being whipped by there extreme speed. He would have to hurry. With new energy he ran frantically across the woods looking for a straight sharpened object, a spear or sharpened stick would do fine. During his running he came across something hard in the leaves. He dug it out to find that its a long piece of rebar. One end was short and jagged, clearly it had been cut before and just left here.

'Humans are such litter bugs.' he thought. Soon after he noticed an old bear trap near where he found the rebar. He covered it with more old leaves, took note of it and continued his plan with the rebar. There was a dead tree nearby. He then jabbed and pushed the rebar into the tree trunk. It was just stable enough to stay standing. Now all that was left was to reprogram and make adjustments to his watch with the sonic screwdriver. The problem was it would be like sending a beacon to the empousai, leading them directly to him, so he had only one shot at this.

He got out his screwdriver, activated it, and quickly made the modifications. He could hear their hissing from not too far. They would be here soon. Once he was finished he hid behind the tree from the way they were coming and turned on the watch. However, instead and making himself invisible it turned the tree in front of him invisible. The rebar poked out from the other side of the tree, witing for the empousai to make their appearence. Seconds later they showed up in a blur. Instead of charging him immeditely they looked at him with bloodthirsty eyes.

"You were more trouble than you were worth anyway, we should have devoured you from the beggining." He just stood there, unfazed.

After it spoke, she charged at him. Talons out and ready to slash, fangs beared. She joyfully hissed as she jumped at her meal. Before she could reach him she came to an abrupt stop. She let out a wail of pain before dissolving. The second one stood there, shocked. She was trying to procces what just happened. The Doctor still seemed unfazed. He showed her the watch and deactivated it, revealing the dead tree and the rebar she impaled herself on. She hissed and growled in anger.

"It didnt have to be this way," he said. She didnt care about what he had to say, she charged him. He activated the sonic screwdriver. This caused her to drop to her knees. If he had known they had sensitive ears he would have used this trick a while ago. He calmly walked past her and alighned her to the bear trap. Once he deactivated it she jumped to her feet and rushed to him only to be caught half way in the bear trap. She also let out a wail of pain. She started to carfully open the trap to set herself free. The Doctor quickly threw a rock at her causing her to slam the bear trap back on her leg. She wailed again. The Doctor walked up to her.

"Like I said, it didnt have to be this way. You dont have to kill us, you dont have to be in pain."

"Y-you dont understand anything old fool, we are always in pain."

"Its not too late, you can join me. I can take you in my tardis, we can explore the universe together. You dont have to be like this, non of you do."

"your wrong. We have to if we want to survive, to end our suffering. And when we do I'll take great joy in starting yours."

She then hit the Doctor by the palm of her hand, sending him flying across the floor. He got the air knocked out of him with maybe a broken rib or two. He laid on the ground, gasping for air while trying to cause the least amount of pain possible. He made sure to have the sonic scredriver in hand so she couldnt hurt him. She freed herself from the bear trap and limped off. Even with a broken ankle she was fast. He laid there for several minutes trying to recover. Once his breathing was stable again he got up and walked to everyone else.

AFter walking for several minutes he came close enough to see everyone in the distance and waved to them. He was tired, hurt, and didnt feel like walking the rest of the way. He signaled them to come to him. Soon they arrived and asked him what happened and if he was ok.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just got the air kocked out of me. Think I have a broken rib as well. Anyway, long story short I lured them into improvised traps. One is dead. The other got away."

"Yeah, we know one got away," said Percy.

"Did you see her leave?"

"No actually, she kinda threw the tardis into river, it got washed away and now we cant find it," said Clara

The Doctor gave a unamused expression. "You lost the tardis."

"It wasnt lost, it was chucked down a river. Honestly Doctor, you cant expect me to fore see everything."

"Paul."

"Um, its Percy."

"Yes, yes, right. Do you mind fetching the tardis, its only extremely important and all our lives are riding on it."

"I tried. The river is deep and it has a fast current, it got washed away pretty fast, I cant find it anywhere. And I'm too exhausted to search anymore."

"Just feed him more ambrosia," said Clara.

"It doesnt work that way. He can only have so much until he spontaneously cumbusts," said Annabeth.

"Wow, rough. Doctor, cant you summon the tardis. I thought for sure you've done it before."

"I cant."

"why?"

"I forgot my keys."

"But, then how will we continue our mission?"

"Dont worry, I still have the locater, we'll just have to adventure on foot for a while. As for the tardis I'm not worried about it. They went through all that trouble to carry it along so they must want it for something which means they'll find my tardis for me. In the meantime I really want some food, I'm starving. Lets go quest for a Mc'donalds."


	8. Veered into the darkness

They trekked on foot beside the river for hours. The Doctor insisted on following the river down. The long journey made everyones feet and legs feel like mush. As well as dripping beads of sweat off the ends of their hair. Despite their exhaustion Clara still had energy to scold the Doctor.

"How could you forget your keys! You never forget anything!"

"Thats not entirely true. What about the time I..." He couldnt finish his sentence. Clara nodded in triumph.

Meanwhile Annabeth and Percy lingered in the back of the group, listening in on their conversation while the Doctor led the way.

"Furthermore, where are we even going. I'm sweating more than a construction worker in summer."

"It is summer. Why do you think its so hot," the Doctor said. Clara scowled.

"Can you stop giving evasive answeres, for one minute. And explain."

The Doctor gave her a solemn look. "You just have to trust me."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I do. Your just, not really being youself. And now there are such thing as monsters and demigods. Right now, you just seem way off your game. I'm worried."

"Nothing to worry about, just a little setback. It will all be fine." He reassured her.

After that everyone went quiet. The sun beat down on them harshly. Periodically they took short brakes to sit and rest under any shade they could find. For water they sparingly drank the water from canteens Percy and Annabeth had taken with them. None of them wanted to take any chances with the riverwater. They continued their journey for a little while longer until they came across a city in the background of the landscape. Naturally, they opted for the air conditioned buildings and food. It was a reletively short walk to the nearest gas station. Once inside they soaked in the cool air and rested their painfully miserable legs. They would have preffered to sit in a chair, however their was none. It was a gas station, what did they expect. Everyone except the Doctor collapsed, and sat on the floor, using the wall as a back rest. They gulped the last of the water, and just sat there. The Doctor meanwhile, still stood beside them, examining the device again.

After resting for a while in silence, Annebeth spoke up. "You wouldnt happen to have any money for food, would you Clara." She gave a quick sigh. "Yes, I have a credit card with me. I can get us some snacks."

She forced herself up, and looked around the gas station. "Lets not eat here. Gas stations only have candy and soda. We should go to an actual restaurant." She pulled out her phone and Googled 'restaurants near me.' There were many options, even a McDonalds nearby. Of all the places to eat, she chose McDonalds. Mostly because it seems like what the doctor likes now for some reason. It did seem odd, but the Doctor was always an odd person.

"Ok so, there is a McDonalds here if you two like that."

"We dont know what we like. We dont usually have fast food. Its usually too dangerous," said Percy.

"This will be fine then. Come on, get up." They then forced themselves up as well. Their legs still felt weak and tired, but not so much that they couldnt walk anymore. They began to walk out of the gas station, then stopped dead in their tracks, realizing someone was being left behind.

"Doctor, are you coming?" Called out Annabeth. His back was turned. He seemed to be distracted with the device, fiddling with it.

"Doctor lets go!" Yelled out Percy. That seemed to break his concentration. He shot around in a spin looking for them until they were spotted.

"Ah, yes. Lets, do the thing you were talking about."

"You mean dinner? You were the one who asked for it," said Clara.

"Its a little early for dinner, how about brunch."

"Its the same thing. Food."

"Can we just go now." The Doctor once again took the lead and walked out the store. Clara gave Percy amd Annabeth a confused look.

"Dont look at me, he's your crazy friend," said Percy.

"Except he's not usually this crazy. He's always been weird, eccentric, sometimes even bad ass. But this seems too odd, even for him."

"We should catch up before he walks off," Annabeth interjected.

Everyone turned and ran to catch up with the Doctor. He was speed walking down the sidewalk, seemingly unaware of where he's going. Clara noticed he seemed nervous. He was swively his head left and right aggresively, as if they were being followed and he just coundnt find the stalkers.

"Whats wrong Doctor." Clara said worryingly. "Did you pick up something on the device?"

He didnt answere, and continued walking. He wasnt walking in the direction of any restaurant, just going out on the empty sidewalk. The only noise came from the sounds of car engines on the road next to him.

"Doctor, wait!" She ran in front of him and stopped. "You need to tell us the problem right now. We can help."

He stared at her blankly. "There is no problem," he said plainly. he walked around her without any second thought, and continued to walk away, leaving them in the distance. Everyone, ran to catch up again. This time when Clara ran in front of him she thrusted out her arm in a 'stop' gesture as you would see crossing guards do to signal cars. He finally stopped.

"I'm sorry Doctor but I've had enough. I know to hide certain things from me to protect me, but this, this is too far. I am your friend and I will help you no matter what, so please stop making helping you so difficult."

He gave a sigh, but still seemed nervous, as if he had urgent bussiness to attend to. He took a quick inhale ready to explain. The device seuddenly sounded an alarm that you would hear from your smart phone from his pocket. His hand rushed to his pocket and fumbled with the device to bring it up to his face to read it. He appeared shocked and more worried.

"This way, run!" He took off. All everyone else could do was follow him. They chased him every which way he went, staying close to him. It wasnt hard. Time lord or not, he's still an old man. He turned down an alley way and stopped., they joined him. Everyone was panting from the long sprint. They just hoped that they lost whatever they were running from. Seconds after stopping to rest a strange figure emerged from the shadows at the other end of the alley.

The figure was short and had no identifiable features, just an inky human shape in the darkness, barely illuminated by the street lights by the corner. The alley itself had brick walls, cracked pavement, and litter such as plastic bags and pieces of cardboard on the floor. Everyone was frightened but stood still as the figure did, nobody daring to make the first move.

Seconds after the appearence of the figure it finally moved. Percy and Annabeth readied their weapons and prepared for the worst. However, all it did put its hands up and walked slowly to them. The closer it got, the more features were revealed about the mysterious figure. It looked like a girl, with long dark hair, dressed in black ninja like clothing with a black bandana wrapped around her face. She even wore dark black gloves. The only skin showing was her forehead, and it was nearly pale white. Whoever she was, she clearly embraced the darkness of the night.

Slowly she continued her path towards them with her hands still up. "I just want to talk, please, " she said.

"You can talk from there," Percy said. He pointed his sword at her. "Dont take another step." She was still at least twenty feet from them. A threat like that from someone who has a sword wasnt a good threat. Regardless, for their confort and sense of safety she complied and halted.

"Is this who we're running from Doctor?," asked Clara. He took a quick glance at the device before nodding. "We should keep running," he said.

"No," said Annabeth. "Whoever this is, she wont stop chasing us. We should take her down now before she causes any damage, or harm."

"I wont harm you," said the girl. "Im here to help."

Though still skeptical Percy and Annabeth began lowering their weapons. What if she was a demigod in need? What if she knew something they didnt? What if the real threat is nearby? The Doctor meanwhile was ready to flee anymoment with Clara. The problem was, not even Clara seemed as scared as he did. She stood alongside them while the Doctor was inching closer to the curb. She noticed this and was confused and grew suspicious.

"Lets hear her out," Percy said. Annabeth nodded. Before they could ask any questions they heard a loud **SCRATCH, CLANK** sound. They looked behind them to see another, more transparent shadow figure out the the darkest part of the alley. They could barely see it. If it werent for its glowing red eyes it would a been virtually invisible. On the ground next to the Doctor was a spear. The Doctor was also on the ground, he had jumped to the side of the alley to avoid being impailed by the spear, which could only have been thrown by this other figure. He was picking himself up while everyone else stood there, trying to proccess what just happened. The figure immedietly dissipated. Turning back to the mysterious girl, she had taken on a more threatening demeanor. She no longer had her hands up, they were clenched in fists. She was now glarining at them. She seemed like she was ready to attack, Percy was moments away from charging. Before he did she suddenly lost her threatening demeanor, sighed and facepalmed.

"You know, I promise I really did try to end this quickly and peacfully. I also promise you will thank me soon after this."

With that said, two more shadow figures materialized on either side of her, their red glowing eyes stared,fiixated on them. Whatever those things were she had complete control over them. She even seemed to be generating them.

"Attack," she said in a eerily cold and calm voice. The shadows charged them, their footsteps completely silent. The shadows were unarmed, frankly they half expected it to run through them like a ghost. They were so transparent it didnt seem like they are able to come in contact with the physical world. They were wrong. Once one was close enough to Percy he tried to thrust his sword at its chest, only to be stopped when it used to palms of it hands to catch the sword by the flat faces of the sword. It then tightened its grip, twisted, pulled, and kicked Percy, ripping the sword from his grasp and landing him on the ground. Annabeth had her dagger, though it was of little use. A similar incident played through with Annabeth as well. She also lost her weapon and was on the ground.

"Stay down if you know whats good for you," she said in her calm cold voice. The shadows ignored them after taking them down. It was clear she had no intention of killing anyone. Except the Doctor apperantly. Percy and Annabeth looked back to see the Doctor and Clara had already fled. They had mixed feelings of relief and anger. How could they leave them when they could have helped? Percy started to get up again despite the warning. He clenched his chest in pain. He only made it to his knees before being kicked down again, hard. Annabeth could have sworn she heard his back pop too, rather violently. He was now rolling in pain on the cold dirty ground. Annabeth did the wise thing and stayed down as intructed.

She walked down to the end of the alley where the spear was dropped, and picked it up.

"I knew I should have done it myself," she muttered to herself. Her words echoed off the walls. She took one last quick look at them, and said.

"I truly am sorry. Stay put, I'll be back, and everything will be sorted out soon." With that she left running down the street. The shadow figures soon dissipated as she got too far away to sustain them. All they could hear now were the echoes of her footsteps down the street. They also heard her yell something about...'Nico', 'I need', and 'here, as she ran. This caught Annabeths attention. Nico? The only Nico they knew was their friend. There could easily be other Nicos, but somehow Annabeth didnt think that was the case.

After she was sure she was gone, Annabeth got up to ensure Percy was ok. She herself also had the pain of being kicked in the stomach. Regardless she forced herself up, took a nibble of ambrosia and fed some to Percy. Within moments he was able to get up with Annabeth, most of the pain subsiding.

"Come on," said Annabeth. "Lets show her what happens when you mess with us," she said angrily.

They Picked up their weapons and charged down the street she ran down in an effort to catch up. To protect the Doctor, and stop her, or kill her if neccesary.


	9. Egregious exertion

She bolted down the street, panting heavily as her exhaustion was growing. It didnt help that it took alot of energy to generate the shadow guards, or 'impressions' as she called them. They were called that because they were impressons of herself that she controlled, except being tangible shadows. She flipped open a communicater and shouted.

"Nico, I need you here with me now. I found them, they're on the run." She continued running, though her pace was slowing drastically. She panted harder and harder, with every breath her chest ached. Soon she was forced to stop to rest.

"Nico...please, hurry," She said between breathes. All the energy she spent finally caught up to her, with the adrenaline wore off she had little to no energy left, and felt like collapsing on the floor.

"They're getting away," she said with a strained voice. she was bent over with legs buckling, desperately catching breath.

"Don't worry, I'm hot on their trail. I can tell you need rest. Have some ambrosia, and catch up when you can. I think I can handle it."

She shut the communicator. Though she hated being benched it was the only thing that could be done for her. She used the last of her strength to walk to a sidewalk and sit, leaning on a buildings wall. Several minutes passed and now she's rested, ate ambrosia, and feeling much better. She would have to more carefully pace herself next time, or she could be easily finished off. She cant allow herself to be so weak again. She reminded herself how with these new powers came consequences, and she needed to know her limits, or face deadly circumstances. Once she felt ready she got up, stretched, and checked in with Nico.

"Hey, you got them yet?" No response.

"Hello, Nico? Answer please, progress report." Still nothing.

In her mind she hoped that he was only busy with the chase, or lost the communicator. But in her gut she knew something went wrong, as it usually does. It was too much to hope this would go smoothly. She grew anxious and tried one more time.

"Please Nico, come in! Are you ok!?" There was a moment of silence. There weren't even any cars down the road. The buildings were dark and closed, the only light shed on her was the street lights. All was silent and still. She waited through the eerie silence, hoping for a response. She stood there for many moments before finally getting a response, just not the one she wanted.

"Greetings," said the voice of the Doctor. "I assume your still there, listening, waiting for your friend. Except, he's not coming back, and neither will you if you pursue us. So do what's best for you, and leave."

"Now you listen here bub! I will not abandon my friend. If you think you can intimidate me, and threaten me, then your in for the fight of your life!"  
"I'd like to see you try. And who said you would be abandoning him? How can you abandon someone who's dead?"

Her eyes started to tear. "No, your lying!?

"Crushed him myself," he said smugly. Her face grew red with anger. her eyes filled with tears, which started to stream down her face, soaking into the bandana she wore.

She then said with a quaking voice. "I will tear you limb from limp, and feed the leftovers to the chimera."

"I. Would. Like. To see. You. Try," He said smugly, saying each word slowly as to rub it in.

After that, all she could hear was static, it could only be assumed he destroyed it. She suddenly felt as if a massive anvil had been dropped on her, she felt responsible for his death. If only she was more patient, smarter, more skillful, or anything that could have turned him away from this awful outcome. Her fists were clenched in anger. She ground her teeth. She would make him pay, and free the Doctor.

Authors note: Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but at least its something. A much longer one is coming up.


	10. Relying on the enemy

The Doctor runs a lot, he's quite well known for it. However this time when they ran down the cold dark streets was unlike any other escape. He seemed so anxious during the entire encounter when he would usually be at the front lines, unloading his mental arsenal. In addition, he seemingly didn't care about and left Percy and Annabeth, their two new friends, alone and in combat; allowing them to escape sure, but forcing them to take any hit coming their way and possibly die. This of course sickened her.

Though its easy to tell if someone has changed, its hard to tell why, or how long the change would last. People change all the time as they grow and age, especially the Doctor. Except this time he seems to have changed for the worst.

They ran down the street in seek of shelter. There wasnt exactly alot of places to hide. All the streets they went down were occupied by closed small bussinesses and stores. Though they came across an alley or two every once in a while, the Doctor didnt take any chances being pined down by that girl again. They kept running until they came across a construction site where they hid. Construction equipment, tools, and material could be found laying on the floor or set to the side. The building in progress was going to be a large office building, all there was is a large metal girder skeletal structure of the building, built at least fifty feet up already. It was difficult to tell how high it was because the darkness of the night concealed it. It yeilded little shelter as only the bottem floor had any sort of ceiling and no walls with stray electrical wires.

They ran in to take cover. Clara sat down in a corner by a girder, laying against it. The Doctor did the same next to her. They sat there in silence, catching their breath. The concrete floor was cold, there was little light, and there was dust and dirt in the air from where she stirred it up sitting down. This caused her to cough. Though she tried to supress it, or at least muffle her coughs with her arm. Once she was rested enough to talk with a steady voice she questioned the Doctor.

"Why did you leave, whats up with that?"

"We had no choice," he said bluntly while trying to supress a cough.

"No, we did have a choice, and we should have chose to stay. Why am I even saying 'we,' you were the one to drag me out!"

"She was going to hurt you, its my job to protect you even if you dont want protection."

"I want your protection, just not like this." She threw her arms up, gesturing to the awful and dirty place they were forced to seek refuge in.

"whats wrong with this." He mockingly mimiced her gesture.

"This isnt what we do, at least not at first. Instead you immediately bailed," she said with dissapiontment.

"Maybe we should bail more often, if we stayed we could have died."

"Or we could have helped and everyone could survive. Instead we leave Percy and Annabeth to fend for themselves, and now they are probably dead."

"If they are, good ridence."

This is what set Clara off. She grew angry at the Doctor. She then remembered the other tragic occurences in this adventure, and how out of character hes been. Like all the kids he killed to be found by the judoon, the way he asked for McDonalds, how nervous hes been the entire time being here, how he abondoned our new allys and friends. None of it added up. How could he change so drastically and suddenly give up on all his morals. She gave him a piece of her mind by slapping him hard on the cheek. The sound of the slap echoed across the site.

The Doctor was left with rubbing his cheek in pain. He looked back at her, confused.

"What was that for?"

She stared at him, with tears forming in her eyes.

"You should know very well what that was for. If you dont then I'm not sure if I should travel with you anymore."

"What, no! Clara, dont be that way."

"Then tell me, tell me whats wrong with you."

He just gave a shocked expression. "Theres nothing wrong with me, I'm fine."

"Actions speak louder than words."

"What have I done?" He shrugged his shoulders, acting innocent.

"You know what you have done so tell me, what was so wrong about what you did?"

He shrugged again. This scared Clara. Not only is he not the same, but he doesnt realize what wrong hes done. Hes not the same nurturing, peaceful Doctor anymore. If only Clara could figure out why, questioning him was going nowhere. She sat there, defeated and saddened.

"If your done with your squabbling, we still have work to do." He got up, dusted off his clothing with his hands, and walked out from the incomplete building. Despite her newly realized sorrow she had to continue her journey with him so long as she is still in danger. She still needed his protection, whether or not his methods are now cruel. At least he still seemed to care for her Afterward, she decided she will go rogue or leave him. She wont allow this to continue for long.

She then followed him in the darkness. It became harder to see with the only light being street lights as she wondered farther into the darkness. The Doctor on the other hand, was using his sonic screwdriver as a flashlight. It may not be bright, but was good enough for his timelord eyes. He continued in the dark unhindered and left Clara. Soon she had to stop or risk triping and falling. All she could do was stand alone in the dark with only the faint glow and echoes of the screwdriver ahead of her. She stood still in the dark for many moments, she soon grew anxious that the girl could show up any moment right behind her. She constantly looked back, and to the right and left and right again, staring into the darkness and dimly lit sidewalk. She felt like a little kid trying to hide under the blankets from the monster in her closet.

She stood stationary, waiting, hoping the Doctor would return soon. She looked for the Doctors screwdrivers light. He seemed to travel farther away, the glow and echoes of the screwdriver nearly ceased. Her anxiousness was reaching its peak. She felt like panicing, that running in circles could be safer than standing still. Could she be already behind her? Are more aliens about to reveal themselves to slaughter her? What if daleks suddenly descended and shot her? These were the thoughts that crossed her mind while silently panicing. Then she looked up and saw the beautiful stars. This soon became relaxing to Clara. Soon her fears diminished. She realized she was alone on a silent and clear summers night, being able to star gaze at the beautiful sky. Even though she had already been there and beyond, she hadnt ever took the time to view them from an 'original' perspective. She didnt know alot of constelations so she made her own. The cat constelation, the extremely big dipper, and bottle of soap. She became so focused she neglected to realize the sound footsteps behind her until someone had already put a hand behind her shoulder.

"Excuse me-" he began. He was cut off by Clara swiftly turning around and delivering a punch to the face, knocking him on the ground.

"DOCTOR!" she yelled. "I got someone!" She rubbed her fist from the pain punching him has caused.

"No no no, shhhh. Be quiet," he begged. He tried to climb to his feet only to be kicked in the stomach and collapsed on the ground again.

"Stay down. I dont want to hurt you, but I will defend myself. DOCTOR!" she yelled again. "Please hurry!"

"No, stop, you dont understand."

"Unless you work here I think I understand enough."

"No, you really dont. Just please, give me a chance to explain."

Clara felt fear build up in her again. Could she have just punched and kicked an innocent boy wondering at night? He wasnt threatening or armed, though he did have black clothing. But Anyone could wear black at anytime, doesnt mean hes with her. Although any teenager out this late by himself is still suspicious. Probably just doing reckless and rebelious teenage stuff. She has seen weirder stuff before, which meant she had meticulous knowledge of all the ways aliens could trick and kill her. She decided to help, but remain cautious.

"Oh my goodness are you ok. I'm so sorry I thought you were with someone else." Clara helped him on his feet. "What are you doing out so late anyway. Your not running away from home are you?"

"I havent had a home in a long time."

"Your an orphan?"

"Yes, well no. Its complicated."

"Should I call the police."

Nico shook his head.

"I'm calling the police." She reached for her phone.

"No, stop. We're already off track, lets start over." He held out his hand to shake. "Hello, my name is Nico and I'm here to save you, the Doctor, and possibly the entire galaxy."

All Clara could do at this point is sigh. "I swear. I do NOT need anymore of this right now. How can I even trust you?

"Because you do, you will, you have, and you need to."

"Your from the future arent you."

"yep."

"Ok then. Tell me something only someone like you would know." He got up and walked in front of Clara. She backed up to keep her distance from him. He lifted his arm and pointed toward a section in the sky.

"You called that constelation 'bottle of soap.'" That was shocking. She had only just now called it that, silently in her head, while stargazing. He was nowhere near her. Perhaps he is telling the truth. She made a mental note to watch him carefully. He could still be trouble, you just can never tell with future strangers, (Strangers from the future) or if he even was from the future at all.

"Fine. You've earned my trust for now; but I swear, if your a spy or mercinary or...something bad, you'll be sorry.

"I wont have to be sorry cause I'm here to help."

"What exactly is the situation anyway?"

"Long story short, you and I-"

Suddenly a bright beam of light shined in their eyes. With their eyes adjusted to the dark it felt as if sand was engraving their eyes. They were blind and disoriented. Nico tried to walk out of the light, being unsuccessful as the light followed him leaving Clara out of the blinding light since she stood still. She rubbed her eyes, struggling to regain her vision. She could barely make out Nico struggling to find cover whilst still being blinded. Everywhere he went the beam of light followed. She traced up the light beam up the building to locate the source. Though her eyes were strained she could see it was the Doctor. He was at the helm of a searchlight he somehow rigged at the roof of another nearby building.

"DOCTOR!," she cried out. "Stop, its ok!" No response. Nico struggled to find cover, milling around in a daze.

"Clara, less shouting more helping!" he shouted. She looked over the yard for plywood, metal panels, anything to block out the light. Though with her eyes still readjusting to the dark she couldnt make out much. Then she heard a loud 'pop' sound accompinied by the sound of a body dropping to the ground.

She turned her head to see Nico writhing on the ground, still enclosed by the light. He had two prongs in his chest which were attached to copper wire that led to the roof the Doctor was on. The prongs themselves didn't really look like prongs, more like thin cylindrical sticks of metal.

"Made a makeshift taser out of copper wiring and whatever scrap I could find. Cool, huh. Don't touch him, make sure he stays in the light. I'll be down in sec!" He yelled from the roof. Usually she always followed the Doctors instructions, but given his recent mental state and the current state of Nico she decided to do what she thought was best. Clara walked and stood over him so that her shadow would be casted over his body to get the light out of his eyes and so she could work. She bent down and grabbed one of the prongs, though his body is still writhing.

"Ok, I'm just going to pull this out hard and fast, like a band aid, alright?" No response, just a jumbled series of mumbling and grunts as he struggled to speak. "Ok then."

"We're going to have to hurry too before the Doctor comes." She started to pull the prong out. His body jumped and jolted with every tug. Clara could see it was very painful, but he would continue to be in constant pain if left in. It wasnt easy for Clara either. Despite being injected into a daleks body through its own eye while miniaturized and falling into a pool of human remains/ nutrients, she still found pulling prongs out of a breathing persons chest much more disturbing.

From the distance she could hear the Doctors footsteps approaching. "Clara! Get away from him. Hes dangerous. What are you doing! Stop!" He caught up to her and tried to pull her away to safety from the 'clearly dangerous' boy still writhing in pain on the ground. She broke free of his grip and thrusted her palm at him in a 'halt' gesture. He stopped in his tracks.

"No Doctor, I will not stop. You need to stop. This is wrong and he needs help"

"Im not gonna stop either. Im here to protect you no matter what, no matter what you think is wrong, now come here!" He tackled her, grabbing her arms and continued to drag her away. Clara kept stomping on his feet to get free. She twisted and yanked until she finally lined up her foot with his crotch and delivered a fierce kick. He finally let her go and fell to his knees in pain while holding himself. Clara took off to free him before the Doctor recovered.

"Curse you pain." he mumbled to himself. "This is something I didnt miss." after a moment he composed himself enough to take action. For anyone else in the dark it would have been very difficult to notice the tower crane mounted beside the building. It was holding a load of materials on a pallet. The Doctor took out his screwdriver and used it on a side of the tower cranes support structure to cause it to tilt. Sparks flew off the building as a crackling sound emitted. The biulding moaned with grinding metal as it slumped over and finally broke off. Clara could hear something crashing from above, but couldnt quite tell from where. She took a moment to look back, seeing the Doctor, still on his knees with the sonic screwdriver activated. She only had a minute to register what he was doing before the tower cranes body fell beside her. She flinched and jumped back, then looked back at Nico. She only got a glimpse before watching him be crushed by the tower cranes load, as a large crate of metal girders spilled out of the crate he was crushed with. Tears formed in her eyes. All she could muster to say was "No" in a faint whisper.

"Well" said the Doctor. "That was rather climatic." He was now on his feet, walking up to her from the shadows. Clara stood still with her back facing him.

"Hey, you got them yet?" asked an echoing voice. Clara looked down at her feet, then left to right.

"Hello, Nico. Answere please. progress report," it said again. Clara looked back to see the communicater on the ground behind her.

'This must have been Nicos,' she thought 'He must have tried to throw it to me before he died. He wanted to show me something?'

Unfortunately it was thrown much farther than she could go to before the Doctor yanked it off the ground.

"Please Nico, come in! Are you ok!" She pleaded on last time.

"Hang on, I have to take this call." he said. He flipped the communicater open and said, ""Greetings. I assume your still there, listening, waiting for your friend. Except, he's not coming back, and neither will you if you pursue us. So do what's best for you, and leave."

Clara stood by and eavesdropped on the conversation. She contemplated running but that wouldn't help with anything. Something is wrong with him, and she is determined to help him. The conversation went by and he hung up. Now even more horrified after hearing what was said, as if his evil transformation was now complete, she finally uttered the long overdue words.

"Who are you?" The Doctor grinned, then laughed. "I am who I've always been, The Doctor!"

"No your not!" she shouted. "Who are you, or should I say what." she said much more firmly. Even though he knows hes been caught, his grin never faded.

Clara meanwhile is glaring daggers at him, awaiting an explanation.

"Aw, come on. chill out. You know, if we can catch a plane we could make it back home in time for your work tomorrow. Who need the tardis. " he said trying to change the subject. She continued glaring. Finally his grin faded and gained a more sinister expression.

"Fine then. If you want to know so badly. Yes, I'll admit it. You were right. I am not the Doctor. That much should be obvious. I thought it was obvious from the very begining, you are just couldn't seem to see through it. By the way, I'm sorry if I was a bit out of character. It was just SO jarring to get this Doctor guys character right. He's a jerk. He's kind. He's funny. He's serious. He's sarcastic. Heck, he's even sometimes impatient and patient at the same time! It was exhausting. Do you have any idea how hard it is to balence all those things." He paused, waiting for a reaction from Clara. There was none. She waited for him to continue.

"It was just so hard to decide how and when he would react to something, anything, without you noticing. I guess it didnt matter much anyway seeing as how it took you witnessing me, first hand murder someone after killing soldier kids. I guess the fact that they were attacking us eased your conscience, huh. Your problem is you trust him too much. You think the world of him. You've seen his kind and caring side, but also his darker side in times of crisis and you understand some casualties are inevitable. That's why you were able to believe it was justifiable to cause the harm we caused." He shrugged "That's what happens when you spend too much time with the craziest man ever. It starts to twist your sense of common decency."

This enraged Clara. Sure, tough decisions have been made but never has she or the Doctor ever decided on someones life. Although their decisions did reflect how well everyones life was, alien or not.

"What are you then?" she asked firmly. That question brought a smile to his face.

"See, heres the good part. I am still technically, the Doctor. I'm an eidolon, possessing him. It wasnt easy though"

"How."

"How? By...possessing him. Its a simple procces."

"I mean how were you able to overcome the Doctor!"

"As I said, it wasnt easy. Hes a brilliant and powerful man but by no means immortal. Sure he may have had some resistance, but far from immune. I was simply powerful enough. Let me ask you this. When given medicine like sedatives or paralytics can you simply just say 'no matter how much of this I get, I will stay awake and be able to move my body'? No, because you cant. You can certainly try to fight it but you wont last, and you will sucumb, just like he did."

"How long has he been like this? How long have you defiled his body with your awful existence?" This caused a burst of laughter.

"Since the very begining of this adventure honey, ever since you stepped foot in the tardis today, when you saw the Doctor working with the device, that was me. It has always been me. For millenia that camp of demigods existed and only now you have come in contact with it. Surely you can put two and two together that something else is wrong! That something has fundamentally changed to allow you access to knowledge that previously no one else knew. You couldnt even put twelve and twenty seven together." He began walking up to her. She started to walk backwards slowly, carfully avoiding the spilt girders on the ground.

"There is just one more thing I dont understand. If you have the Doctor and supposedly all the knowledge of the Doctor, why bother pretending to be him at all and tricking me?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Thats a bit too complicated. We'll get around to that later. lets just say we need you alive, dead, and ready."

"Ready for what, exactly?" She said nervously. She also failed and tripped on a girder, falling backwards. Her upper back landed solidly on a girder while she tried to keep her head up as to not hit it on the concrete or other girders. Pain shot up her pack and got the wind knocked out of her. She laid still on her aching back, trying to catch her breath. He continued to walk up to her. He towered over her then bent down to where his face was inches from hers.

"I cant wait until you see."


	11. Signs of the future

Clara and the Doctors face were inches apart. He stared deeply into her eyes with a menecing expression, trying to strike fear into her, except she would'nt allow herself to fall to such intimidation. She still struggled to gasp for breath. With every inhale costed the effort of moving cinder blocks by hand. However, she was reslilient and refused to give up. With much strain she rolled over and forced herself up. The Doctor just watched and chuckled from where he stood.

"I'll give you credit kid, you got gumpshun." She then started to walk away slowly.

"I'm not quite sure why your leaving, you've lost. Where are you going to go?" Clara stayed silent, trudging to the sidewalk while regaining whatever breath she could. The Doctor then walked in front of her, forcing her to stop.

"Where do you plan on going. Theres nothing out there, no one to help you." He said coldly.

"Away from you," her voice was strained, though her breathing is stabilizing. She turned, and continued walking away from him to the dimly lit sidewalk. He sighed. Please don't go. Please, for once make my job easy on me! She ignored him. He sighed again.

Without warning he closed any space between them and swiftly struck her down. Being an old man didnt have any hinderence on his ability to inflict harm. Although he was a time lord. She tumbled lightly to the ground. Despite her previous injuries the fall was rather unconcrning. However, blood flowed down her nose and collected on her hand as she held her hand to her nose in pain.

He then tried to grab her legs to drag her away, but Clara flailed her legs to aviod his grip. Rather than risking his face or still aching crotch again, he stopped midway in his attempt. He paced back and forth in front of her and groaned in frustration. Then he grew a devious smile, like he just had the best idea ever.

"You know what...there just so happens to be a small bomb implanted under your skin. If you defy me again I will detonate it, and you will die!"

"Your bluffiing," she said.

"No, I'm quite serious," he said, faking confidence.

"I know your bluffing, because if you really did you would have threatened to use it before. Besides, you said you needed me alive first, right."

"So, your not gonna fall for that?"

"Nope." He grunted in frustration. He then sighed yet again before continueing his pacing.

"Any chance you would stay still where you are on the ground. The concrete is nice and comfortable right?"

"Why do you care? Your a monster."

"No, a monster is something that is animal minded and/or instinct driven, horrifying creature that can easily kill you and eat you for food or for entering its territoy, if its territorial of course. I'm just a eidolon with a mission"

"It doesnt matter what your definition of a monster is, you are one."

He just rolled his eyes like he was arguing with a little kid who didnt know the difference between pink and purple. He went back to his pacing. Meanwhile Clara was still on the cold hard ground, covering her nose trying to keep the blood from dripping and staining her clothes. Her fingers are now covered with blood.

The Doctor thought desperately how he would solve this dilemma. If he left to gather anything she would run off. If he tried to drag her, she would fight back. The longer she layed there resting the more prepared she would be to run or fight. He could even tell the sound of her breathing she had nearly recovered and was catching breath.

"I should've just brought some chloroform," he muttered to himself.

"I could bring you a knuckle sandwich if you prefer!," shouted Percy from the sidewalk. His sword, as was Annabeth with her dagger.

"Leave now!," said Annabeth.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one child," the Doctor smirked. "You know Im not leaving, so cut the crap fight me already, cause right now thats your only choice."

Percy charged down the pavement, Annabeth followed closely behind. During their charge they neglected to realize the sonic screwdriver in his hand. He pointed the screwdriver like a wand at Percy, then activated it. The blue light turned on with the high pitched sound. Sparks flew off of Percys hilt onto his hand followed by a burining sensation, causing him to drop the sword and stop in his tracks. The palm of his hand was red and tender with blisters forming. It was extremely painful, although he didnt cry out in pain. Annaneth stopped with Percy to evaluate him. She took hold of his hand to examine it quickly.

"It came from my sword hilt," he said. "Lose the dagger, or he could do the same to you." Annabeth holstered her dagger.

"I guess its hand to hand combat then," she said. The Doctor smiled.

"Ah yes, the power of the sonic screwdriver. Not sure why its considered a screwdriver though. Its not nearly powerful enough in my opinion. Of all the technology and weaponry at his disposal he chooses the weakest most useless-"

"You talk to much," Annabeth interupted. She and Percy resumed their charge. They trained their whole live to prepare for any enemy, armed or unarmed, so they would be ready to fend of any foe. However no amount of training could have prepared them for the might of the Doctor.

Annabeth tried to punch the jaw for a quick knockout while Percy kicked at his leg, aiming for the knee. The Doctor swiftly shifted his leg out of the way, dodging Percys kick and throwing him off balence while simultaneously catching Annabeths punch in the palm of his hand. He twisted her arm, she yelped in pain. Then she was yanked her to the right while tripping her with his foot, all directed at Percy causing her to be flung at him. With him already trying to regain balence, having Annabeth thrown into him caused them both to tumble to the ground.

"wanna try that again," he said smugly. "I find your hardships and pain amusing."

They both glared at him while scambling to get on their feet. This time Percy tried throwing a punch at his head with his good hand while Annabeth chose the wiser target, his crotch. The Doctor strategically leaned back far enough to avoid Percys punch while still having the reflexes to catch Annabeths kick.

"Sorry, the same trick cant be pulled on me twice." He then threw Annabeths leg in the air causing her other leg to be pulled out from under her, causing her to fall to the ground again. Percy attempted a comeback and threw another punch at his face, which was met with the Doctor catching it in the palm of his hand, again. This time however, he twisted it much harder, repositioned himself, pulled back on his arm forcing Percy into an uncomfotable position, and slammed one arm into Percys elbow while pulling on his arm like a lever. His arm bent backwards which resulted in a sickening crunch. Percy cried out in pain, braking the peaceful silence of the neighborhood. His cries echoed down the streets. Once he let go of Percy he fell to his knees, with his arm sagging like a grocery bag at an unnatural angle.

"You broke my arm," he said in a whimper.

"I can do far worse than that. Care to give it another go?" said the Doctor.

Annabeth meanwhile came back with a vengeance and her dagger. With her dagger drawn she tried to sneak behind him while his attention was on Percy, only to be back-kicked in the stomach hard. She also fell to her knees, her dagger still in hand.

"How did you know?" she asked. He sighed.

"I can clearly hear your footsteps! You've wasted your lives training to fight, but you cant even stand your ground against me."

"I bet I could," said a distand and echoing voice. They turned their heads to see the shadow girl once again, spear in hand. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"You've frightened me before, but now you have no advantage and my cover is blown. Now I dont have a reason to run from you, so now you might want to run before this gets messy."

She stood firm and wasnt moving. After a moment willed her impressions to materialize. Soon shadow figures surrounded her. Although she couldnt support very many at the same time there were at least five of these figures in play. The impressions then charged at the Doctor with astounding speed. The Doctor however seemed unconcerned.

With the screwdriver already in hand he lifted his arm and activated it. One by one, the shadow figures dissipated as he aimed the scredriver at each one. Once they were all gone the girl bent over and panted heavily.

"As I said, you have no advantage. Your only hope is hand to hand combat, and your gonna suck at that."

"Well...then, I'll be sure to...surprise you," she said between breathes. She stood up and readied her spear. The Doctor smirked, then activated the screwdriver once more. Nothing happened.

"What, but how," he said, genuinly confused.

"The handle is wood you yank. Your sonic screwdriver is useless against it." The Doctor facepalmed. How silly of a weakness is wood, literally any wood was his weakness.

"Do you have any idea what kind of blade is at the end of this handle?," she asked. "This is a reaper blade, named after 'the grim reaper.' Its not a conventional greek exorcist, but this spear blade will do."

The Doctors face was visibly etched with newfound fear, until he recomposed himself. He regained his confident and arrogent expression.

"Oh please, as if I'm intimidated by that. It takes an entire planet of weeping angels to scare me!"

"But, you just said how I frightened you before." The Doctor had no response. She made the first move by charging up to him. With his sonic screwdriver being useless now he had no choice but to tuck it away, and fight bare handed.

Once she reached him she unleashed a flurry of impaling moves, and slashes. The Doctor dodged and blocked them all with expertise. She tried to involve her impressions where she could. She would have them materialize beside him and throw a punch only to also be dodged, then dissipated since he now had the screwdriver back into his hand because of her efforts and kept it. Attempting to generate the impressions were exhausting to her and now she didnt have the energy to fight and was losing. She fought sluggishly as the Doctor returned a punch and a kick, both hit her successfully, but she stood her ground. Until she couldnt. With one more hard kick, and a reaction time from her that would make a tortoise seem faster, she was smashed to the floor. The spear flew out of her reach across the concrete as she fell to the floor.

She turned over to look at the Doctor straight in the eyes.

"Dont think you've won,I'm from a future when you've lost. And I'm pretty sure thats a fixed point in time," she said, smiling. The Doctor gritted his teeth and began to relentlessly kick her, beating her harder into the ground. Annabeth came from behind and again attempted to stab him in the back. When she got close enough for the stab, she was swiftly grabbed by the throat and was being choked. With his other hand he took the screwdriver and made sure to burn her as he did with Percy. He aimed and activated the screwdriver at the dagger still in her hand. Sparks flew as she immediately dropped it. If she could yell in pain she would, however the Doctors hold on her has tightened.

Suddenly out of the darkness, Clara came `with the spear in hand pointed at him. She rushed him with all her might only to be caught with his free hand just before she could impale his chest. She shoved and pushed hard as she could, but couldnt bring it any closer. Annabeths face was turining blue as she struggled to shout gargled cries for help.

"Told ya you were gonna lose," said the shadow girl on the floor. She reached out her hand and closed her eyes. Everyone was confused for a moment until a shadow figure appeared behind him to give him on last big kick in the back. This shoved him into the spear, impaling him. At first he gasped in shock, then Annabeth gasped for air. She was released from his grip as he lost strength. He tried to fight back, but Clara quickly drove the spear deeper in his body causing him to lose more strength. Soon his arms went limp, as he slowly fell to hs knees. A spectral light emmited from the blade and his chest.

"Clara, please," he begged for mercy, trying to sound sweet and innocent. "I'm the Doctor."

"Your not my Doctor!" she shouted, as she drove it deeper into his chest. The spectral light grew brighter. It was nearly blinding.

"I hope you go to tartar sauce!"

"Actually, its Tartarus," corrected the shadow girl, as she painfully sat up.

"What is it anyway, like a...really bad place?" she asked calmly, as if this wasnt happening right now.

"Its pretty much the greek equalivant of hell."

"So I just told the Doctor to go to hell?" The shadow girl nodded. "Neat. Well then, off you pop." She then proceeded to shove it further into the Doctor to make sure he was fully impaled. The spear blade was now fully enclosed in his chest. The spectral light grew even brighter.

"Um, whats happening. What do I do now?" asked Clara.

"Just hold it a little longer," said the shadow girl. The spectral light intensified. Clara, Annabeth, and the shadow girl had to keep their eyes closed and covered their faces.

Suddenly the light ceased followed by a burst of spectral energy and light. Clara was nearly knocked over, but regained her balance. She opened her eyes to see the Doctors body slumped in the ground with the spear still sticking out of his chest. She was in shock, then started to tear up.

"What have I done! I've killed the Doctor!"

"No, you saved him," said the shadow girl.

"How could he be saved, theres a spear in his chest, hes impaled! Theres no fixing him after that. He'll have to regenerate then he'll change and he'll never be the same Doctor again!" With some some strain the shadow girl was able to get up, and show Clara what she meant.

"Here, look." She pulled out the spear, and to Claras surprise there was no wound.

"But...how?"

"Its a reaper blade. It only affects spiritual energy and the soul. It has no effect on physical matter. Our friend is fine, and no longer possesed." Clara wiped her eyes and calmed down. She then sat by him to give him a hug.

"How long till he wakes?"

"Should'nt be long. His mind got a reset so he should be-"

"I NEED FISH FINGERS AND CUSTARD!" he shouted. He rolled out of Clara grasp and crawled away on the pavement. "Please! Not toast. Anything but toast, or beans. Please, I need the fish fingers. Where is the custard!" Clara and everyone else stayed still, watching him. Everyone was confused by what that meant, and why he was shouting it, but were too amused to make him stop. Just before stopping, he let out one last cry.

"I WILL COME BACK FOR YOU CUSTARD, I SWEAR IT. NO DISH LEFT BEHIND!" He then passed out.

"What the heck was that?" asked Annabeth. The shadow girl and Clara shrugged.

"Lets at least drag him off to a proper bed of sorts," said Clara. Annabeth went to check on Percy while the shadow girl and Clara dragged him off by his arms and legs. There was nothing soft to lay him on so they dumped him next to Percy with Annabeth.

"So, its all over?" asked Percy, fatigued. His arm was in horrible pain, and had to bit his lip to keep from crying out anytime he made any movement.

"We believe so. Are you sure that thing worked?" asked Clara.

"Yup. It locks onto and erases any harmful or foreign spectral entity."

"Well thats helpful. Why didnt you tell us that before?" asked Annabeth.

"Because he was with you, and you still trusted him. You all would never had let me impale him, then he would have you hunt me down as a threat. I was hoping to catch him off guard so you would see and understand, but...I missed."

Annabeth pulled out ambrosia and medical supplies she brought. She was wrapping Percys arm in a cast when she threw in her own question.

"Whats up with your shadow copies?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh, those are my impressions. I call them that because they are impressions of me that I generate and control."

"Convenient," said Percy, as he winced.

"Kinda. They take alot of energy to generate, and Im not so good with my powers yet."

Annabeth handed a paper towel to Clara to wipe off any blood she could. She then tended to Percys wounds. Clara almost felt sorry for him. He seems to be getting the worst out of every fight. He ate another small tid bit of ambrosia to accelerate his healing without risking death. Soon, with much screaming and agony his arm was finally put in a cast.

"You know the drill, stay still and let your arm heal," said Annabeth. Percy rolled his eyes, then flinched in pain after trying to settle himself on the floor.

"So anyway..." Clara tried to start up a conversation. "Who are you, and how exactly did you know where we are, and how did you know to bring the exact tool for the job?" asked Clara.

"yeah, see...um. This is where it gets complicated." Clara waited eagerly for the answere to the impossible question. In no way should it be possible for anyone to know or be able to act upon this information. She reached for her bandana, then untied it to reveal her face. Clara studied her face. Percy and Annabeth were already in shock and gasped. She smiled and winked at her. A moment later she realized who she was looking at. This Person was herself.

"Wait, your me?"

"Indeed I am. Just call me S. C., stands for shadow Clara. Not the best nickname I know, but thats the one that stuck." she shrugged. Clara gasped.

"So you...were me the entire time?"

"Afraid so. Welcome to your future," she gave a reassuring smile.

* * *

**A/N****:** Hope your enjoying so far, I just have a quick question. Why is it that on this fic it says I have 13 reviews when there are only 6 that I can see? I have no idea what's going on and its frustrating to not be able to see all the reviews, if they actually exist. I don't know if its some kind of glitch or I just don't know about something. I've tried looking at my stats, going to the story, and even logged out and viewed it as a guest, and there are still only 6 reviews that I can see, but my stats and everything says I have 13! Pls help.


End file.
